Anything but Ordinary
by KrazieKim522
Summary: The Marauders have their share of fun at Hogwarts, but what happens when the fun turns out to be a nightmare? Read and see how the Mauraders and their friends lives change forever during their 6th year at hogwarts.
1. Encounters with Snape

Anything but Ordinary

Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic that I've written in the time of the Marauders. Flames are welcome and enjoy the story!

-shortie522

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James. James Potter. He's so annoying but yet he thinks that he's the hottest thing to hit Hogwart's. And yet...

"Oh Tiger Lily, isn't it a beautiful day today? It pretty much reminds me of you," said James.

" Bugger off or I'll hex you into the next century," I stated.

"Woah...take a chill pill Lils,How come I can't admire your beauty,"

I was about to say something until James runs to the other side of the Great Hall and yells at the to of his lungs,

"Oi , Snivellus! Over here!"

Snape didn't look at him, but I noticed his pace was a bit faster than it was before. Out of nowhere the rest of the Marauders appeared, including James, of course, followed by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and tailing the back end was Peter Pettigrew. I don't know why Peter is a Marauder because they treat him like dirt, but hey, that's just me.

"Snivellus, wait up for your bested buddies!" yelled Sirius.

" Let me get this straight, 1)You were never my friend, 2) Get away from me, and 3) What exactly are gonna do to me .Huh? Hang me upside showing the whole world my knickers, my fun of my hair or leave me in the Forbidden Forest with no cholthes on?" Severus spat angerily.

The Marauders all looked at eachother, but I noticed they all had a twinkle in the eyes, reminding me of Proffesor Dumbledore.

" you know what?," stated Remus, " That last one sounds pretty good to me? " How about you guys," motioning towards the rest of the Marauders.

" Right-o Mr. Mooney, that is a great idea." stated James. James even had his trademark smirk.

Before Snape could do anything, Padfoot yelled, _Alohamora!_pointing his wand towards Snape. Out of the blue, Snape was floating gracefully, but with so much anger building up inside of him. Severus was going towards the Forbidden Forest and running behind him was me and the rest of the Marauders.

Remus shouted, "_ Accio Cholthes!_" Remus has changed from bookworm to prankster . But do you expect from a 16-year old werewolf. And yes, I already knew. We all started to run away from a nude Snape floating in the Forbidden Forest. He was cursing and swearing but we didn't care. As we ran along ,we were all about to double over laughing. But then we were quiet as we sat in a circle outside the Great Hall. I noticed James inching his way towards me but I pretended I didn't notice. I thinks we have one of those love/hate relationships.

"I have an ides," piped up Sirius," Let's play Truth or Dare: Hogwarts style."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO.. what did ya think? I know, some of you are thinking it is really boring, but the next chapter is really good. So now you know what to do! Please Review! Flames are welcome! Ciao!

-shortie522


	2. author's note

Hey Everyone! I made some errors before so I'll reread my chapters before I do anything!

For the Rest of my chapters including the first one, I OWN NOTHING! If I did own Harry Potter, I'd be rich and not writing on FanFiction! Thanks!

Shortie522


	3. Let's play

Anything But Ordinary

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

"Before we play we have to find more people to play. Duh!" I said, " Everybody split up and let's find people. Ready , set, go!"

Everyone went in differant directions to go find people. Later, I brought Alice Clearwater ( soon to be Longbottom), and tonks even though she's only a third year and everyone else is a sixth year. James brought Frank Longbottom, Sirius brought Mundungus Fletcher, Remus had Lucius Malfoy, and Peter brought Narcissa Clemmens. We all got in a big circle and began to play Truth or Dare.

" I'll start," said Sirius," Umm...Peter, Truth or Dare?"

Peter was shaking all ove the place but he managed to get the word " Truth " out of his system.

"Okay, what is the most embarassing thing that you still do or have done today?" said Sirius confidently.

" U-uh... I-I have my mum tuck me in at night over summer holiday, and I sleep with a stuffed rat," Peter said turning a weird shade of green. He was shaking worse than ever, but James, Sirius, Frank and Lucius were doubling over with laughter. The rest of us were giggiling but not as much as those four.

"Okay,"said Peter," Tonks, Truth or Dare?"

Immediatly, Tonks said "Dare".

Peter couldn't think of anything so he needed Frank to help him. Finally, Peter said,

"I dare you to change yourself and try to make Proffesor Binns think that you wnat to snog him."

Tonks shuddered at this dare but reluctlantly agreed. She changed he medium violet hair and grey eyes to long red hair just like mine. She also had piersing blue eyes instead of grey. She also made her lips look like Angelina Jolie's. All the guys were drooling at this sight except James, which I thought was totally weird.

She gets up and starts heading for Proffesor Binns classroom. We all followed her to make sure she went along with this dare. Binns looks up from th papers he was grading and says,

" Hello Miss Tonks, what do you want."

Tonkd looks at him and says," I want you."

We couldn't help but to laugh at this but we had to hold it in in stake of the dare, and to use this time as blackmail. She slowly walks up to him moving her hips back and forth as if she was a model.

"Nymphadora, this is inappropriate behavior for a girl your age," he gulped.

She was about to kiss him but ran away cracking up, with the rest of us. When we got back to our spot, Tonks changed back. We formed our circle again and started to play where we left off.

Tonks says," Tiger-Lily, Truth or Dare?" I thought about it , then finally I said "Truth." I was pretty nervous because it was either her or James that came up with the best Truth's and Dare's.

" Okay, if you had to snog one person in this room for 20 minutes, non-stop, who would it be?"

Right then I felt sick to my stomach. I knew this was going to come up but not to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did ya think? Good or Bad? Thanks to everyone that reviewed my first chapter! I love a'll!

Love,

shortie522


	4. Why?

Anything but Ordinary

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!except the plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Lily, Who is it? Oh come on tell us," pleaded Alice.

"No one," Isaid a little too quickly.

"Oh, It's someone alright, I can always tell when your lieing," said Tonks.

"Okay, okay...James," I muttered very quietly.

"Who? I didn't quite here you," said Sirius, with an evil grin on his face.

"JAMES!" I yelled turning redder and redder every second.

I could tell James was shocked, but he was also blushing, which I have never seen him do before.

Turning back to my regular color, I said,"Remus, Truth or Dare?"

He thought about it , then said "Dare".

Wiht an evil grin on my face," I dare you to go to Proffessor Trelawney and steal those ugly, thick, glasses. And you have to bring them back so we have proof that you actually did the dare."

Remus was taking this pretty hard, but agreed because he had no other chose.Five minutes later, he came back. He was breathing really hard and was sweaty because the divination tower is on the seventh floor. You could he yelling and running getting closer ad closer, but stopped at the door.

Sirius leaned over to me and said,"Betcha she didn't see that coming." I giggled at this but got back to the game. Remus looked around and stopped at James.

"James, Truth or Dare?" asked Remus.

"Truth," said James in a very quiet voice, which didn't sound like him at all.

"Okay James, why so you like Lily so much?" said Remus with a smirk. It took him a little while but then said,

" I like Lily because she doesn't follow the crowd, because she doesn't act like the rest of the girl's,( in a good way), and because Lily is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life." said James, still staring at the ground. After this , I just wanted to kiss him , but not in front of everyone. Our eyes met but quickly we looked away. I could feel my face getting warmer and warmer but I didn't care. James was blushing too but one question came to my mind. Did James actually man what he said?

Thank you everyone for reviewing my chapter.

_Crimson Candy- Thanks for reviewing and sorry about the spell thing! This is my first Fanfic! Thaks again! You get a blow torch! Yahoo!_

_Hpmuggle- Thank you so much! You were my first reviewer and I love you! Thanks again! You get a set of magical brooms! Yipee!_

Everyone that read this, please review it. I can only make it better but I need your suggestions to see what I can do! Thanks again!

-shortie522


	5. A Fool for Love

Anything but Ordinary

Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing this story! I love you all so much! Please keep reading my story! Don't forget, I can't help make the story better if you don't review!

DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OR SPACESHIPONE!

Chapter 4

"I'm getting bored," stated Lucius with a yawn," I think we should quit and go back to our common rooms or something like that."

Everyone agreed because we've been playing for the last hour and a half. Everyone headed into different directions. I decided to go to the library instead of having to put up with Sirius,Remus and especially James. All I didn't to do was think. So much things have been running through my mind, and there is too much to say at this moment.

When I got to the library, I seated myself near the "Medicines and Antidotes" section. I was just sitting there staring off into space when I heard a voice. It was a familiar voice but I couldn't make it out at that particular moment.

" I can't believe I actually said why I liked her." said the voice, "I am so stupid. I am such a fool, for saying why I like Lily."

Immediatly, I knew it was James. James Harold Potter. He started again.

"When we played Truth or Dare, she probably thought as me as a last resort. Or a joke. Most likely a joke. I am such a fool. I am such a fool..." He kept saying that over and over again.

I followed his voice. He was in the "Potions and Plants " section of the library. His voice was getting louder and louder, clearer and clearer every second that passed. I finally found him. I knew it was him because of his extremely messy raven hair. Oh how I loved his hair. Once again he said,

" I'm such I fool and to add on top of this, she'll never like me as much as I like her."

" Are you sure about that." I said, coming out of the shadows of the library. He obvisiously had no clue that I was there, and watching him for this whole time.

He turned around and looked innocently at me then got up from where he was sitting. He looked so cute just staring at me. Before he could say anything, I ran and kissed him hard and square on the lips. He was just as shocked as I was. I had know idea what I was doing but I knew one thing that was that I loved the way he held me. He deepened our kiss, and it became a very passionate kiss. It was like dancing on a cloud in Heaven.

I put my hands around his neck and he put his hands around my delicate waist. I loved this feeling, and didn't want it to stop.

I pulled apart and looked into his gorgeous hazel eyes and said, "James harold Potter, you are an excellant kisser," I said with a giggle. He just smirked and kissed me again, only softly on the lips.

He pulled apart and asked , " Lily would you like to be my girlfriend and go to the Christmas Dance with me?"

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. I brushed my hair out of my face and pulled it behind my ears and said, " I'd love to."

Minutes we both left the library hand-in-hand.

So what do you guys think? Is it good or bad or just okay? Should I continue to do this story? Thank you for all you who reviewed my story.

_Crimson Candy- LOL thank you so much for reviewing I love you. Your prize is... a lifetime supply of your favorite candy! everyone claps_

_bored56- Thank you so much for reviewing and yes I updated. Your prize is ...a trip to outer space on SpaceShipOne! audience claps_

_KImberly Grace- Your flame will be donated to the very poor penguins in Antarctica to keep them warm! But on the plus side, thanks for reviewing! _

Thanks everyone and I love you! Flames are welcome, but I like to call it "Constructive Critisism". So please click on the little GO button on the bottom of your screen and REVIEW! Thanks again!

-shortie522


	6. Hogsmeade

Anything but Ordinary

DISCLAIMER-ME NO OWNIE NADDA EXCEPT THE PLOT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days hve been going very fast for me. The Christmas Dance is a day away and I keep feeling like I'm going to throw up everytime I think about it. This is gonna be my first dance I 've ever been to because I can't dance. I am the worst dancer you will ever meet. I think I was born with two left feet or something like that. To top it of, I'm going to the dance with James and I don't want to embarass myself in front of him and all that jazz.

So many things have been going over in my mind.

_What am I going to wear? _

_What if I dance so bad that people are going to laugh?_

_What if James laughs at me?_

And so on and so on. Tonks keeps telling me to over and over to calm down. Tonks is like the sister I've never had. I'd trade Petunia for her any day, any time, and any place. Mum says that she is dating a man named Vernon. She keeps telling me that he is an extremley rude boy . She also says that it is Petunia's decision, not her own, but if she had to pick, it would be anyone but Vernon. I think I have to meet him before I judge him though.

Also, Tonks keeps telling me that if James really liked me as much as I thought, then he wouldn't care if I danced horribly. She was right but still, I didn't want to look bad in front of him.

--------------------------------------

Today, the student's get to go to Hogsmede to buy our dresses and for the guys, their tuxes for the upcoming dance. Me, Alice, Narcissa, and Tonks all decided to go to "Ms. Clares". They had some of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen.

We were shopping for about an hour until we all found the perfect dresses that suited ourselves. I foung the perfect dress. It was emerald green and it matched my eyes perfectly. The dress also had a silt on the left leg that went up to my knee. It was also a spaghetti strap dress.

Tonks found a very pretty gold dress. I was going to get it until I fung my "perfect" dress. Tonks also changed herself so that the dress matched her perfectly.

Alice had a wild, black halter fress that tied in the back. I knew that Frank would love this because they are going together.

Finally, Narcissa had found a gorgeous grey dress that matched her eyes perfectly. She looked so good in the dress that we all envied her for her good looks. (Even though her nose was a little on the pointy side.)

We met Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Frank, and Lucius at "The Three Broomsticks." The decorations were so beautiful to match the holiday season. We all bought some butterbeers, for they are the best drink in the whole entire wizarding world. If it was 20 dgrees below zero outside and you were freezing, the butterbeers would warm you up so fast that it seemed as if you were never outside.

The guys were talking about Qudditch, as usual, and us girl's talked about the Christmas Dance.

"Hey Sirius, who are you going to the dance with?" I asked him, ending the boys talk about Qudditch.

"I'm going with Peter and Remus because we decided not to have dates for this dance. Besides, it's not really my thing." said Sirius in a-matter-of-fact tone. I mouthed an "O" and went back to sipping my most delightful butterbeer.

"Actually Sirius, it's only gonna be you and Peter because I have a date for the dance." said Remus.

"What! Who are you gonna go with? Huh? Oh come on! I mean your ditching me and Peter for this chick so you should at least tell us!" yelled Sirius.

"Okay, Okay! I 'm going with Minerva okay!" said Remus grudgingly.

"Ooooooo...Remus and Minerva sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" sang Sirius.

We all laughed . Well, all execpt Remus. I looked at my watch and said,

"Hate to break happy hour but if we don't leave now, we'll miss the carriages back to Hogwarts!"

As soon as I said that, everyone ran, but James left a galleon on the table. We all made it just in time or the carriages would have left without us.

_Well, only four more hours until the dance._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks everybody for reviewing my chapter! I love you ! You all get a walk on job for all of the Harry Potter movies! people clap

Thanks again!

-shortie522


	7. Getting ready

Anything but Ordinary

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING! DON'T SUE ME!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got back to Hogwarts all the girls, including myself, all ran up to my room. I am Headgirl so it is alright. I quickly washed my hair in the shower so the others could do the same, so it didn't take as long.

When I got out of the shower, I did a drying spell on my hair instead of letting it dry naturally or it would be very frizzy.

I slipped into my emrald green "perfect" dress, and looked into a full lenght mirror, that was in front of me.

_I love this dress._ I thought to myself. It covered my curves beautifully and brought out my eyes magically. As I thoght of this, I spun in front of my mirror like a little girl.

I put on my high heel shoes so I could look James almost in the eyes as we danced, or if we danced. I also started to put on my make-up. I put on forest green eyeliner and forest green eyeshadow. I put on bubblegum pink lipgloos on my full lips. It didn't look like bubblegum pink when I put it on though.

I put my hair up in a bun with a few stray curls to frame my face.

When we were all finished getting ready we all stared at each other in amazement. We all looked so good that I didn't recognize each other.

I walked out of my room first. Since James is Headboy, we share a common room and all that jazz. He had all his pals with him, just like I did.

James was standing out waiting for me. He put a spell on his hair to make it less messy, but I liked it more messy than neat.

_He sure can clean up well._ I thought to myself.

When James looked at me his jaw dropped. All I could do was to giggle and blush at this gesture.

When I reached him, he held out his arm and looked at me with those dazzling hazel eyes. I took his arm as we walked out into the Great Hall. Then I thought,_ this is going to be a great night._

__

_Hey Everyone! Sorry about how short this chapter was! I'm in the process of writing another chapter so hold on! Thanks to all you for reviewing me story,_

**Emily **

**Crimson Candy**

**Hawiian-Rachael**

**luciblue**

**bored56 **

**Hpmuggle**

**KimberlyGrace**

**I love you all and you all get 1million dollars!**

**-shortie522**


	8. Christmas

Anything but Ordinary

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING! DON'T SUE ME!

Sorry about how short the last chapter was. I had to go somewhere so I had to finish it really fast! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You all get a trip to the Bahamas! Have fun with that! Thanks and here is the next chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we all go to the Great Hall, everyone was staring in disbelief of how beautifully the Hall was decorated for Christmas. The Hall was the most beautiful thing I've seen in a while here at Hogwarts, except when the snow falls on the shool grounds.

There were candles flosting above eveyone in the Great Hall, kind of like when it was Halloween onlywith Jack-o-lanterns floating around.

There was also snow falling from the ceiling only when I put my hands out to touch , it disappear beore I could get to the snow.

There were also a lot of different Christmas trees that helped illuminate the Great Hall. And of course, Mistletoe at every enterance and exit.

It was absolutly amazing.

James and I looked around, and seated ourselves next to Remus and Minerva (a.n.- I put Minerva in there because I couldn't think of anyone else so there ya go.)

Minerva is a seventh year, but is going out with Remus because he doesn't act like the rest of the Marauders. They were talking about how Minerva loved Transfiguration and how Remus loved Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"One day I hope to become a teacher here," stated Minerva gazing out onto the dance floor.

"Me too!," declared Remus as they walked hand-in-hand onto the dance floor and disappeared into the dancing crowd.

A song started playing and James got up. He held out his hand and did a little bow.

"Care to dance Tiger-Lily?" he asked with his hazel eyes twinkling much like Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet.

I looked into his eyes and said," Of Course," with a girly giggle.

It was a slow muggle song called "Crazy for this girl" by a group by Evan and Jaron or something like that.

We walked to the dance floor, and I put my arms around James' neck, and he slipped his arms around my slender aist as we moved back and forth to the song. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sirius sulking in a chair glaring at all the happy couples. I giggled and shook my head back and forth at his actions and went back to dancing with James.

Before we knew it the song was over and we walked over to an angry Sirius and an excited Peter clapping his hands together for some odd reason, with a slap happy grin plastered onto his face.

"I wished I had a date," said Sirius with his arms folded across his chest glaring, yet again, at the people with dates.

"Well, there is always Tonks," I stated ,"She doesn't have a date either."

Getting up, Sirius said," Ya know what, I think your right," and walked over to Tonks that was talking to a group of third Hufflepuffs.

"So Lily, I was wondering, after Hogwart, what are you planning to become." James asked sipping some pumpkin juice.

"Hmm.... I was thinking of becoming an Auror or working for the Daily Phophet. You?" I asked James.

"I was thinking of becoming an Auror as well, or a spy for the Ministry concerning You-Know-Who," said James.

"Cool," I said and started to take a drink of pumpkin juice too.

We were talking about a lot of things like hobbies, books, well me books because James doesn't read much, and a whole lot of other things.

We talked about my sister and how she hates me because I am a witch.

"She shouldn't hate you, she should be proud of you. You are the best witch Hogwarts has ever seen and should should be jealous that you are a witch," stated James with a look of concern on his face.

Later we danced to slow and fast songs. At the fast songs, he danced terribly. If he ever has kids I'll feel bad for them because the won't be very good dancers.

It was about midnight when we headed up to our dorm. We talked again. I liked talking to James because of how he listened and how he could relate.

We stopped at my dorm and he leaned in for a kiss, which I granted with open arms. I love kissing James. When I kiss James, He makes me feel special and all warm inside. I have never felt the same connection that I feel with James than all the other guys I have dated. I love that about him.

We pulled away and he looked into my eyes and said," Happy Christmas Lily, "and walked into his bedroom.

I was left there thinking, _Happy Christmas James, Happy Christmas._

The next morning I woke up and looked out my window. It was Christmas. I jumped out of my room and ran into James' bedroom.

"James, IT'S CHRISTMAS, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I said excitedly jumping on his bed on the part he was laying on.

"Wha....IT'S CHRISTMAS!", he yelled going from groggy to excited in a matter a of five seconds.

I kissed him on the cheek and ran into my room to get dressed, not to forget to put on my Headgirl badge. As soon as I was done, I ran into our common room where all the presents were. James was already there, ripping presents oen with his hands and ripping others with his teeth.

Since I wasn't going home for Christmas I had all my presents from my family there already. Same with James. Everyone was leaving for home this morning, or they already left so it was just a few people there.

I got everything from books to cholthes to picture frames. When I was all done, I ran up to my room to get James' present. I gave it to him and he quickly opened it in record setting time.

He looked at it and said, "Thanks Tiger-Lily, I love this Broom Servicing Kit . Thanks!" He had a big goofy grin plastered on his face that he only showed when he was happy. I love it when he's happy.

I was walking up to my room when I heard, "Lily, wait up, I have something for you too."

I turned around and James was right in front of me holding a little box with a pink bow on top. I looked at him questionaly and he nodded pushed the present out towards me.

I took it and James looked very excited. I opened it and it was a little box. In side the box was a fiery , orange, Tiger-Lily necklace.

It was the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It was, as you know, fiery orange, with little diamonds encrusted in it. On the back of the flower it said,_ To Lily ,with love, James._

I looked into his eyes and smiled. "James, where did you get this? It is so beautiful!" I said .

"Hogsmeade, and I got it because it reminded me of you." He said, with this time, a smile that would brighten the entire sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what'd ya think? I made it longer this time, well, it seems really long on the Word Pad anyway. I hope you like it and sorry that the last chappie was so short! Well, Thanks for reviewing everyone and keep reviewing this story!

Toddles!

-shortie522


	9. What if

Anything but Ordinary

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO STOP BUGGING ME!

---------------------------------------------

"Oh James, that was so sweet of you," I said sweetly, trying not to cry.

"Anything for you Tiger-Lily," James said, looking into my emerald green eyes, and me staring at his twinkling hazel ones.

----------------------

Later that day, James and I headed outside to look at the beautiful falling snow. We made some snowmen together and made snowangels.

When James and I made snowmen, instead of making one, we made a snow family. I was the mom (made by James), James was the husband, and there was a little baby boy holdig our hands.

Jokingly, I asked," so... what are we going to call him?"

"This is my snowbaby and his name is Harry." He said with a serious look on his face and nodded.

I thought it was funny so I started cracking up. It wasn't what he said that made me laugh, it was how he said it.

"Having a bit of alone time, aren't we Mr. Prongs," said Sirius, followed by Remus, Peter, and Tonks.

"You know it," yelled James and threw a snowball at his head.

"And that snowball matches your over-sized ego perfectly," declared James, with a smirk spreading across his entire face.

Before we knew it, we all had a snowball war. By the time we were finished, we were all soaking wet. There were puddles of water all over the school, but basically the only one who minded was Filch, but who likes him anyway.

Since me and James shared our own common room, we invited everyone to our dorm so we could be alone, without any of the few Gryffindors left for the holiday.

We were all talking about the times we spent together.

"Remember taht one time when someone through Dungbombs at Filtch's door and we got in trouble when it wasn't our fault?", asked Sirius stuffing his mouth with the Bernie Botts Every Flavor beans that James got from his aunt, Beatrice.

"Yeah, but I didnt mind because I would have never got to torment Snivellus because he was walking down the hall when I was on my way back to the common room. Let's just say the "cat got his tounge" that night," said James smiling when Peter and Tonks were laughing their heads off.

That night, James put a spell on Severus that made his tounge come out of his mouth and Mrs. Norris got to it. That prank was the talk of the school back in fourth year.

Remus that was staring off into space was very quiet that night, finally spoke up,

"What are we going to do after school ends? I mean, Tonks will still be here after we leave, I'm going to become a teacher, Peter wants to work at Mungos, James an Auror and Lily either an Auror or work for the Daily Prophet. What is going to become of us. Who knows, we might not even see each other after school ends, and start our new lives as adults?"

We all got very quiet and we were all staring at him with our jaws hanging open. At that moment, Remus looked very intent of staring at his hands as if he never saw them before.

"Gawd Mooney, you sure are a party-pooper," said Tonks glaring at him.

"No you guys, maybe he is right. Who knows if we will still be the best of friends like we are now. But we still have a long time to go before we need to think about this. Right now, It's CHRISTMAS! Plus it is the best time of our lives so let's Party!"

"Yay!, come on everyone and let's put on some music and let's dance the night away!" yelled Tonks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ugh... man my head hurts, what happened last night? _

I sat up and looked around. I wasn't in my bed, but in the common room. There were bottles of butterbeer everywhere, not to mention fire whiskey bottles.

_Well, that explains why my head hurts so much._

I looked around again and Sirius was laying on the ground, making weird sounds . Maybe that was because of all the chocolate frog wrappers everywhere, not to mention all the rest of all te other candy wrapper laying around him. Tonks was sleeping quietly on an armchair right next to Remus in another.

I felt something stir right next to me. I looked down and and laying right next to me was a shirtless James Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone! So what'd you think? I'm sick today so I updated earlier than expected. Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger. I'm so evil! MWAHAHAHA! Thanks everyone for reviewing my story and let the reviews keep coming! For all of you that review, you get to met the cast of the Harry Potter movies! Get an autograph for me and keep reviewing!**

**Love much,**

**shortie522 **


	10. The Morning After

Anything but Ordinary

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING!

**Hey everyone! Here is a few things that I have to say bout my reviewers, I KNOW that McGonagall is like 60 but I wanted to put someone familar in the story so that people don't review saying," Who is that?, I never heard that name mentioned in the Harry Potter books?" and all that jazz. So please stop telling me that she is old and that is gross. I know what I'm doing. AND, I know that Lucius and Narcissa are evil, but they are some of the only people that i could think of even though they are older. I don't really care! Sorry about that, but I had to let it out sooner or later. Thanks for reading and on with the story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh God James, Get up," I said frantically but he didn't budge.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW OR STICK MY WAND RIGHT UP YOUR..."

"Mmmm...Calm down Lily. What is your problem? Look aroung, you have woken everyone up!"said James tiredly.

He was right. Everyone was staring. Remus staring with his mouth wide open. Tonks mumbling and staring at us, Peter shaking from under his blanket, and even Sirius, but he could hardly get up because of all the candy he has eaten. He looked as though he gained twenty pounds, or he was retaining enough water to fill up a bathtub.

" James, we have to talk right now, so come with me this instant!" I said though my teeth.

"Oh...Do I have to? I'm too tired right now and I have the worst bloody headache," he stated, turning to the other side of the common room couch.

"Yes, RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay cool your jets there Tiger-Lily," he said getting out from under the balnket we shared the folowing night.

I looked aroundand started hearing farting noises coming from the ground. I wasn't really sure if they were real farts until I saw Sirius grinning on the floor and farting once more.

"OH MAN! SIRIUS! DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT RIGHT KNOW!," yelled Remus turning toward the other side of the armchair he slept on.

"MmmSirsmell,whyIoutta," I heard Remus mutter under his breath. I started laughing until I remembered what I was so angry about only a few minutes before.

I dragged James to my bedroom, by the ear, I might add. He was wearing his boxers and was shivering because he had no shirt on like I figured out not too long ago. When we got into my room he sat on my bed and pulled the covers over his body. I looked like a cute snow cone.

I started to pace all around my room with James following my every step with his eyes.

"What's the matter with you Lily. You're acting as if you just seen a ghost of something," said James but with a look of confusion sitting on his face.

He was right. I looked in my mirror and noticed that my face was not my usual peach colored face, but a color of white, close to the color of the snow that was falling right outside my window. I also had purple bags under my eyes from all the sleep I've lost during the last night of partying. Not to mention my hair was a mess.

"No James, I did not see a ghost. What happened last night? All I remember was dancing to song old muggle songs and having a few butterbeers," I said. I keep trying to remember but nothing happened. I looked up at James and noticed a smirk coming onto his face.

"What? You actually think this is funny? Do you remember what happened last night?"

No reply.

"James, seriously!" I yelled.

"No, _I'm _Sirius!" I heard Sirius yell at us from the common room.

"SHUT UP SIRIUS!", yelled me and James at the same exact moment.

"You seriously don't remember what happened last night do you?" asked James.

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

James looked at me and said," Last night we got Mar..",

_Don't say married, Don't say married, Oh my goodness, he is gonna say we got married!_ I thought.

"The Marauders Map!" said James.

"What?" I asked in a very quiet voice.

"Last night Sirius, Remus and Peter decided to give us the Marauders Map because they think we are so much in love!" he said batting his eyelashes, clasping his hands together with his head turned to the side staring at me.

"Oh... Okay, Last night I thought we..." I started, but decided not to say the rest of what I was thinking becausd it was so stupid and so embarrassing.

"Thought we what?" asked James with a look of curiosity on his face. He seemed to be using that face a lot.

"Oh nothing," I said and sat on my warm comfy bed.

"Hey, are you going to share that?"I asked and he smiled.

"Mmmm...No, nice and warm you cold and tired," siad James, pointing at me and talking like a caveman.

"Whatever," I said, and pulled of some of the blanket and layed on one side of my bed and James on the other.

"Well, Goodnight Jamesie," I said and kissed him on the nose.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep." I said and fell into a deep and most needed sleep.

-----------------------------------

**So, what did you guys think? Good , bad or boring? Sorry so short and I love all you that reviewed. Yay, I got 25 reviews! thanks everyone! I thought I was only going to get like 10 at the most. You guys rock! MusicalBeans, this chapter is dedicated to you because I forgot to tell you about this story cuz I haven't seen you in like, FOREVER! O well! Thanks again everyone and you know what to do kow. REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-shortie522**


	11. Prank Planning 1 The Thought

Anything but Ordinary

DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT

---------------------

Later that day, we were so tired that we could hardly talk , think or even move. We all had to wake up eventually, and you know what they say, there is no ime like the present. It also looled like Sirius lost all the access weight that he gained from the previous night of partying. All I know is that Sirius was in the bathroom for a very long time.

James and I decided to head down to the Great Hall for some breakfast, but at that time, it was after lunch. Tonks, and Remus came down minutes later, and then Sirius and Peter decided to grace us with their presence soon afterward. They all had purple bags under their eyes form the lack of sleep.

"Man, I feel like I sleep on a large and hard rock," declared Sirius putting an emphasis on the words large and hard. He wasn't looking at anyone but was focused on rubbing his back.

"I wouldn't be surprised, because you slept on all those candy wrapper, and bottles last night," stated James while hitting his best friend on the back.

"Well, we all that that James and Lily slept well last night, not to mention this morning," said Tonks with an evil grin spread across her face.

"Shut it Tonks," I snarled. I could feel the heat rise to my face, but I quickly put my hands on my face so everyone wouldn't notice that I was blushing. I looked up at James, and surprisingly, his face was as red as mine. Our eyes met,but we quickly turned away and smiled. This caused me to blush even more.

"Since we have the rest of the Christmas holiday until classes start up, we should do something," I finally piped up, causing the awkward silence to end.

"Oh, Lily and her classes," said Remus shaking his head .

"You know what? I think Lily's right," started James as he put his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him,"We should do something worthwhile. Like... AN AMAZING PRANK!"

"Aww... I think Mr. Prongs has a very good idea. I very good idea indeed," said Sirius while stroking his chin looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, and we cannot forget the four P's!" yelled Peter excitedly.

"Oh yes, the four P's. How can I forget," stated Sirius while hitting himself on the side of the head.

"Sirius, what exactly are the four P's?" asked Tonks. I didn't know what they ate either, so I decided to listen very intenivley.**(I think I spelled that wrong but on with the story!)**

"Duh! They four P's stand for **P**lan,** P**repare, **P**redict and **P**erfect. How dense can you be?" asked Sirius.

Tonks mouthed an "O" and went back to drinking her pumpkin juice.

Remus started to get up and asked," So... are we gonna start this thing or what?"

The Marauders all looked at each other and started to get up.

"We thought you'd never ask," said James and had a big, goofy grin plastered onto his face.

"Tonks, they cease to amaze me," I said and got up to catch up with the rest of the guys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So... what'd you think? I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this story because I'm running out of ideas and all that jazz. Wait... I dunno! Should I continue? Please tell me! I'm die'in over here! If you have any ideas for the...MEGA prank, please tell me. CRIMSON CANDY, THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO YOU FOR BEING SUCH A LOYAL FAN FROM THE BEGINNING! I LOVE YOU! Here's a shout out to all my reviewers!**

**lovelylily- Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the whole wrong spell thing!**

**leapingcow- Thanks so much for the review and if I continue this story, I'll try my best to make this story better by all the comments you had. Thanks!**

**MusicalBeans-Thanks for reviewing and I can't wait too read the next chapters of your story! I'll be waiting! MWHAHA!**

**Hawaiian-Rachael-Thanks a bunch and I love your story!**

**sakura-sweeti555- Thanks a lot and I really like your story as well!**

**Crimson Candy-Thanks for reviewing and if you didn't read the authors note, this chappie is dedicated to you!**

**skatertrina-Thanks! I'll try to make my chappie longer!**

**Emily- Yes, I know that Lucius and Narcissa are evil, but in my story, they don't get evil until AFTER Hogwarts. Thanks!**

**blue3ski- Thanks a ton I really like your story!**

**Also, thanks to everyone else I didn't mention! I love you all! Sorry it tooke me so long to update, I typed it once before, but when I tried to upload it, FanFic wouldn't accept it, THEN I was almost done typing it for the second time, my dad exited my chapter out without saving and I had to do it all over again! Oh well! I f I don't update before Halloween, I'd just like to say, HAPPY HAUNTING to all the boys and ghouls out there! runs off to steal candy**

**Toodles!**

**-shortie522**


	12. Pank Planning 2: The Confrontation

Anything but Ordinary

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! except the plot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... what kind of prank do you guys have in mind?" asked Tonks, basically looking at Sirius and James.

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'... wait...hold on....Lily, is Snape here for the holidays?" Sirius asked looking at me with those sly, squinty eyes that he had.

"Yeah...and your point is what exactly?" I questioned in a-matter-of-factly manner.

Sirius was in the thinking position, obvisiously thinking very hard, then out of the blue, it seemed as if a lightbulb lit up over his head.

"I GOT IT!" yelled Sirius, and ran off into James' room.

"Isn't he gonna tell us waht his _big plan_ is?" asked Remus.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out," said James and ran into his room.

Minutes later, everyone went back to Gryffindor commom room and I went to mine.

I was writing in my journal and drawing pictures when I heard a knock on my window. I went to go see who it was, but it was wasn't a who. It was James' owl, Zeus. I open the window and said,

"Hey there Zeus whatcha got there?" He had a letter in his mouth and then dropped it on my bed.

"Thank you Zeus," I stated, and with a loud hoot, Zeus disappeared into the night sky once again.

I looked at the letter and wonder what it said. I knew it was from James, of course, and that's it.

I opened the letter quickly read . It said

_Lily,_

_I know what the planned prank is and this prank can only be performed by you. I'm not going to tell you in this exact letter, but all I'm asking is if you'd do it. Are you in or not? See you!_

_James_

I quickly wrote back on the other side of the parchment saying,

James,

Whatever it is, count me in. This will be my first offical prank, and I'd do whatever it is. Oh, and James, why send Zeus with this letter when you could walk over here, it would only take, like, ten seconds ,Yeah?

Tiger-Lily

I placed that letter on my owl Athena and he quickly took off to get that letter to James. In a matter of two minutes, Athena cames back with the letter saying,

_Lils, _

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower, no later than nine o' clock. Oh, and using Zeus put a little pizazz to the letter , if I do say so myself. See you!_

_Prongs._

I looked at my beside clock and it was almost nine. I heard the portrait door open and shut. That's when I decided to leave. I packed up my things and ran out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shivered as I was making my way to the Astonomy Tower. It was the darkest I've ever seen Hogwart's and being alone didn't help. I was hearing all this noises as I was walking. All the painting and portraits were already asleep. While I was walking, it felt as if someone was following me. I quickly turned around, but was relieved that no one was there. I kept walking when all of a sudden. I feel a rush of coldness. That rush of coldness turned out to be Slytherins, the Bloody Barron.

I looked up at him and he looked at me. I've never seen him before, but I have heard some bad things about that ghost.

"What are you doing out of bed young lassy?" he snarled at me.

_Think of something Lily, and think of something quick. _I thought to myself.

"Uhh... I was uhh... MAKING ROUNDS! Yeah, I'm Headgirl and I was making my rounds around the school when you so happened to scare me," I said nervously.

"All right then. Carry on, and I don't want to catch you this late at night anymore," and the Bloody Barron disappeared.

_That was close._ I thought and started my to make my way to the Astonomy Tower.

A few moments later, I finally got there and James was staring at me.

"What took you so long?" whispered James.

I looked into his eyes and said," I had a little run-in with the Bloody Barron."

"Oh, I wonder why the teachers make such a fuss about being out of bed when it's only nine, Yeah?' aked James.

"Yeah... so what's your plan?" I asked.

"Okay, Me and Sirius want you to pretend to fall in love with the one, the only, **SEVERUS SNAPE!**"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what'd ya think? Good, bad, or okay? This chapter is dedicated to MusicalBeans because she gave me the idea of the prank. If my grammer is really bad, sorry, I just woke up and I started typing at 7:30 this morning. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Happy Halloween! I'll update if I at least get 5 reviews for this chapter, because no one's reviewing anymore, and my enthusiasim is dropping so the chappies won't be as good. So, click the little GO button at the bottom of the screen and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	13. Prank Playing

Anything but Ordinary

DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING, DON'T SUE ME!

Warning: This chapter contains an adult situation, and if you are not comfortable to read this , don't. You can't say I didnt warn you.

-------------------------------

"WHAT! Are you nuts? Did you actually think that I'd do something like that especially...to SNAPE!" I yelled.

I looked at James' face and noticed a sly, smirk coming onto his face. I looked at him through my squinting eyes. I could feel my face getting cooler, because I let out so much anger.

"You lied to me," stated James, kicking at a piece of left over paper that was from the earlier classes that day.

"What are you talking about James? Are you going absolutly bonkers on me or something like that" I asked.

James looked into my eyes and stared for a few seconds, then said, "Earlier today, you told me that you'd do whatever prank WE ,as in Me and Sirius, no matter what it was, Yeah?"

I started to blush. How could I forget about that part.

"Yeah..." I said staring at my black school shoes.

"And that means that you have to do it. You said you wouls, and know your backing out? Huh Lily? Huh?"

"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL DO IT! Jeez, calm down James."

I turned my attention away from my shoes and looked at James. He had that big, goofy grin that only he could pull off, plastered onto his handsome face.

"Okay... Here's what we're gonna do," and whispered into my ear.

----------------------------------------------------

(**Okay, this part will not be in Lily's POV, neither James. Now, on with the story!)**

The corridor was very dark and lonely during the hallways. The only person that was there was a young, greasy-haired boy, with an enormously large nose. He had books piled into his small, scrawny arms. He was all alone until a beautiful, fiery Miss Lily Evans came out of the shadows, as the teenager made his way to his dark, cold common room.

"Hello, Severus," the young girl sid seductively. Severus took a deep breath as the girl he has been longingly thinking about since he came to the fine magical school.

He turned around and looked at Lily, not knowing what to say to the girl that has been keeping him awake at night.

"Y-yes Lily? I mean...What do you want Evans?" he spat, but this attempt to cover up his feelings toward her was not a very good one.

The young Lily stepped closer towards him, only inches away from his face. Severus was a little bit taller than the young maiden. Lily started to play with his extremely greasy hair.

"What do you think I want Severus," Lily asked with a puppy dog face across her flawless face.

The boy gulped and said," I...I don't know."

" Oh Severus, sweet Severus...I want you!" and pulled his face down into a kiss.

Severus felt like he was in heaven, but Lily was digusted. She knew this was a prank, but he didn't.

She pulled away, trying to cover up the disgust that was written all over her face, and looked into his eyes and started to laugh.

Severus, finally out of his dreaming state, realize what was going on and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

She pulled him closer stiffling her laughter and yelled," Gotcha!"

Severus didn't know what was going on. Then he finally realized what just happened, and he didn't like it. He looked at the girl and grabbed her arm as she was about to leave.

"Don't you ever do that again Lily Evans. Now you're going to pay."

You could tell the look on her face. One word was to describe her feelings. Terror. Pure Terror.

Severus, which was a lot stonger than he looked, pulled Lily over his shoulder and ran off the the Slytherin dungeon. He was the only Slytherin left for the holidays, and figured this would be the best time to get what he wanted.

He pulled her into his room and put an invisible restraint upon her and his bed. Lily knew at this time what was going to happen as he got on top of her and started to kiss her neck.

She screamed and screamed for what felt as she was there for hours. No one came to see what was wrong, for no one could hear her cry for help.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooh... cliffhanger! I'm so evil! hehe! This is the chapter that goes along with the summary, so don't worry, be happy! Thanks to all y'all who reviewed. A special shoutout to MusicalBeans, for this chapter would have never been done.**

**MusicalBeans- Thanks, and I can't wat to read what you have written**

**JerseyPrincess-Thanks a bunch, and if there is anything that doesnt make sense, feel free to ask when you review.**

**Juli-Thanks a million, and I'm typing and thinking as fast as I can. I already have some ideas for the upcoming chappies, so don't worry.**

**ejwgirl2- Thanks for reviewing, and the disclaimer is there so I don't get sued and all that jazz. AND, this story is AU, which means in an alternate universe, so everyone is about the same age.**

**LeapingCow- Thanks! Oh! I'll have Sirius in a lot more chappies! Hope you'll like!**

**Hawaiian-Rachael- Well you were right about the whole Lily/Snape thing, you weren't wrong! I'm gonna read your story after I'm done with this. Thanks!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and happy Election Day!**

**-shortie522**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! VOTE! REVIEW!**


	14. Finding Lily

Anything but Ordinary

DISCLAIMER- How I wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly I don't so don't sue me!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

( **Back in the Grffindor common room)**

The same night as the prank, all the Marauders were in th common room talking about school, home, friends, and especially girls.

"Speaking of girls, I wonder what's taking Lily so long," stated James. He was bery worried about her because she went off to do the prank about 2 hours earlier.

"I dunno, maybe she went off to talk to Tonks or Alice," said Sirius, while playing Exploding Snap with Remus.

"Or, she might be in the library working on our Charms essay," declared Remus.

"We had a Charms essay to do?" asked Sirius, while momentarily stopping the game. No one answered the question, but gave Sirius a glare.

It was really quiet until the common room portrait door opened and Tonks and Alice came in, talking about the best kind of shampoo to use in the mountains.

"Hey Ladies, have you seen Lily?" asked James, while getting out of his big, squishy armchair.

The two girls glanced at each other questionly, and faced the four boys.

"No...we about to ask ou the same thing. Last time we saw her, she was talking to Snape," said Alice.

"Where were you guys before you came back?" asked Remus.

"First, we were outside making snowmen, then went into the girls bathroom and fixed our hair, finally, we wnet to the library and worked on our Charms essay, and now we are here," stated Tonks.

"Since when did we have a Charms essay?!" screamed Sirius.

"Sirius, just shut up okay?" asked Peter and went back to listening the conversation.

"When did you see Lily talking to Snape, and where?" asked James.

"About two hours ago. Why? " asked Tonks.

James thought for a minute. Then out of the blue he yelled,

"Holy Shit! Snape!" yelled James and picked up his wand and ran out of the common room.

"What's his problem" asked Alice.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and ran after James.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JAMES! WAIT UP!" yelled Remus as they caught up with James.

"What if Snape did something to her? What if she's hurt, and what if..."

"What if she's fine?" said Sirius stopping James.

James looked into his best friends eyes and said," What if she's not?" and started to run again.

The three boys ran into the library, the Great Hall, the lake, and onto every floor, and there was no sign of Lily. They were searching for another 15 minutes when they sat down.

"Guys, let's go, we have to find Lily," said a very frightened James.

"Can...we...take...a...break?" asked Remus in between breaths.

"NO!" yelled James, "Come on Sirius,"

"Too...tired...can't...breathe..." Sirius managed to say before falling on the ground with exhaustion.

"Well...if you guys aren't gonna help...I'm going to look on my own," said James. Before Remus or Sirius could say anything, James had already left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before James knew it, he was near the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was.

_I hope he didn't do anything to Lily. If he did I'll kill him. _James thought.

It was so quiet in the dungeons that you could hear a pin drop. James was intentivley listening for any sound, even if it was a bug buzzing. He made his way to the Slytherins common room when he heard a mumbling sound coming from inside the common room. He managed to hear the words,"HELP ME".

_Lily._ He thought and made his way into the common room.

"LILY? LILY? WHERE ARE YOU?" James screamed and followed the voice of his one and only Lily Evans.

He found where the voice was coming from, and it was behind the seventh year boys dorm. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He screamed _Alohamora!_ and the door opened to find something he'd never imagine to see during his lifetime. Snape was on top of Lily and completely nude and so was Lily. He noticed that Lily couldn't move, and was crying very hard. She had bruises all over her body and her head and neck were all bloody. Snape immediatly shot up and covered himself and Lily was lying in the bed almost unconsius.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO LILY!" demanded James.

"DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE FUN TO RAPE LILY? HUH SNAPE? HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED THAT SHE IS HURT? HAVEN'T YOU HEARD HER YELL AND SCREAM?" screamed a very furious James.

With his face bright red and eyes filled with furry, James lunged at Snape and started to choke, kick, punch and hurt him in every way there was to hurt Snape.

By the time Snape was cying in the corner, James yelled, "NOW, I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE HURT. NOW YOU KNOW HOW LILY FELT WHEN YOU DID THIS TO HER!"

James pointed at Lily and Snape noticed what he hade done through the tears that filled his eyes.

James immediatly fled to Lily's side and undid the invisible ropes. He covered Lily with his robe and carried her in his arms to his and Lily's room.

James laid Lily down on his bed, because it was the closest room to the door. He looked at Lily, and noticed that she wasn't crying anymore. He held her hand and started to cry.

_This is all my fault. If I didn't make Lily do this prank, she'd never be hurt. She'd be safe in my arms. I love Lily._

He finally realized what he just thought. He loved Lily. In his mind, he could see Lily smiling to him in Charms, how much he loved when she laughed, loved how she walked. He loved everything about her.

He looked at Lily and noticed she was waking up. He quickly wiped away his tears and said,  
"Lily? Lily? Are you alright?"

She opened her dazzling green eyes and stared at James. She wondered where she was and what happened, but quickly remembered.

"James? Oh James, I was so scared. I thought I was going to do die." She said and started to cry. James embraced her into a hug.

"Shh... I know, I know...it's all over now honey."

"I know it's just that I thought I was going to die. He kept hitting him and hurting me and trying to keep me quiet. During what he did to me, all I thought about was you."

"Lily, I thought I was never going to see you again. This is all my fault. If I didn't make you do the dare you wouldn't be hurt and raped by HIM. Lily, I love you and I'll never leave you're side. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lily. I love you so much."

Lily looked into his eyes and said "I love you, too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So...what'd ya think? Good, bad, or in between. I hoped you liked this chapter, and there is more drama coming up. Thank you to all my reviewer! blows kisses to everyone Hey where did all my readers go? I miss them. I think this story is going to be rated R now. I think y'all know why. hehe. **

**I'm gonna take a poll. Since the last time I updated, it was Election Day. Did you think Kerry should of won, or glad that Bush is still the president. Tell me in your reviews and I'll give you the tally when I update next. C ya!**

**-shortie522**

**Oh yeah...Hawaiian-Rachael, this chappie is dedicated to you for being a loyal reader since the beginning. I love you!**


	15. The Dream

Anything but Ordinary

Disclaimer- I don't own anything...but I wish I did...

------------------------------------------

_Recap form previous chappie_

_"Lily, I thought I was never gong to see you again. This is all my fault. If I didn't make you do the dare , you wouldn't be hurt and raped by HIM. Lily, I love you so much, and I'll never leave your side. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lily. I love you so much."_

_Lily looked into James's eyes and replied, "I love you, too."_

_------------------------------------------_

James held Lily in his warm arms as she cried into his shoulders and fell asleep. In a small part of his mind, he thought that all things happened for a reason because if Lily had never been raped, he would of never realized that James actually loved her and actually had the guts to tell Lily.

Meanwhile, Lily was having a very odd dream.

**There was a boy that she did not reconigize, yet he looked like James, except for his eyes were a beautiful shade of green much like hers. **

**The boy was surrounded by a tall, gangly, redheaded boy that looked to be around 17, and a young girl also around 17 with curly brown hair and chocolate eyes. The raven haired boy was being held by the two friends until they reached a door that looked like Dumblore's office. **

**All three of them went into the room and was quickly greeted by Proffessor Dumbledore. **

**"Congratulations, Harry. You saved us all," said Dumbledore. **

_So the raven haired boy's name is Harry._

"**You would have made your parents and Sirius, proud," said Dumbledore.**

_Sirius...Sirius Black? James's best friend? _

Just as Lily was about to finish the dream, she was startled by James whispering in her ear,

"Lily...Tiger-Lily...Time to get up and take you to Madam Pomfrey."

"Huh...Oh, hello James. I just had a weird dream," said Lily waking up from her slumber.

"You can tell me about it later, Yeah? Let's go take you to the Hospital Wing," replied James.

James quickly picked Lily up in his arms and carried her up three flights of stairs to the Hospital Wing. You could tell James was getting tired, but he kept going. Lily was thinking while in the arms of her savior and boyfriend. She loved him so much that she would burst. He has been there for here since they met each other and she never thought that he'd be the one to steal her heart. She could just see them on their wedding day, the day they get there first house, having their first child, growing old together, everything. He was the only one that she could imagine being with.

She was deep in thought until James stated, "Lily...we are here."

"Oh...okay, James. Thank you," said Lily and giving him a quick kiss on the check, which had made James have a large, goofy grin on his face that made Lily giggle.

Madam Pomfrey quickly came to the door with potions and medicine in her hands. When she saw the state that Lily was in, she quickly everything and rushed to Lily's side.

"Dear Miss Evans...What happened here?" her gaze quickly shifted from Lily to James and squinted her eyes as if he had done this horrible crime.

"Potter...What in heaven's name did you do this young girl?" snapped Madam Pomfrey.

James uneasily backed away and declared, "I didn't do anything to her, mame."

Pomfrey didn't look convinsed.

"Honest, Mame! I never touched her!"

"Miss Evans, is he telling the truth?" Once more, she shifted her unsteady gaze onto Lily.

"He didn't Madam Pomfrey. It was..."

Before Lily could finish, she looked over to the door and next to the door was a little window. Staring at her was Severus Snape. He smiled evily and gestured, If you tell, you're mine.

She couldn't speak. She started to sweat and think. She looked over at James.

With tears in her eyes, Lily said, "Madam Pomfrey...you were right, James did do this to me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey People! Thanks everyone for reviewing and everyone should keep reviewing. Sorry about how short this chappie was but the next one will be long. Pinkie Promise! Yay! I have almost 60 reviews! blows kisses to all the reviewers I love y'all. I hoped you liked this chappie and Cya!**

**P.S.-The tally for the president thing is that Bush won. Sorry all Kerry voters Beans ;) . Thanks!**

**-shortie522**


	16. Meeting with the Headmaster

Anything but Ordinary

**Hey Everyone! Sorry about the wait on this chapter! I was stuck in a hole and MusicalBeans dug me out! Everyone claps for MusicalBeans She wrote me this chapter and if you like her writing, read "Chance of a Lifetime". It is a marching band story about the school that she and I both went to's trip to Florida. You should also read "We're not High" if you want a laugh. If you are a Rurouni Kenshin fan, read the story "True Courage" by samuraiduck27. Now on with the story! gallops away on a horse like Paul Revere**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( Lily's POV)**

"Madame Pomfrey, you were right. James did do this to me, " I said looking at the groung ashamed.

"What?! Lily! How could you say that! I'm the one who saved you, remember?" James asked me. I could feel his eyes upon me, but I refused to look at him in the eye. I couldn't believe I just blames everything on James. What was I thinking?

"Well, Mr. Potter, I think you should go and speak with the headmaster right away," Madame Pomfey said sternly.

I still couldn't look at James, but I could hear his leave the room with a "slam" as he closed the door behind him.

"Now, you sit down while I go and get some of my supplies," Madame Pomfrey said gesturing to a small hospital bed.

I sat down. Snape walked up to me and whispered in my ear;

"Good girl. As long as no one finds out about who really did this to you, it'll never happen again", Sanpe said in a cold, evil voice.

I shiver ran down my spine. I watched him while he headed towards the door. Before he left, he turned around, looked at me once more, smirked, then disappear out of the empty hospital wing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(James POV)**

"Why id Lily say that I did that to her?! I can't believe it! My own girlfriend stabbing me in the back. I could never do something like that to my Tiger-Lily!"

I stopped outside the headmaster's door and knocked. Not that loud, but loud enough for Dumbledore to know that I was there.

He opened the door and with a gesture towards the inside his office, he in Mr. Potter. I've been expecting you." He had a twinkle flash upon his piercing blue eyes. I don't know why he did that, for I thought that nothing good will come out of what he ws about to say.

I opened the door a bit more, and plopped down on a very squishy brown chair in front of his desk.

I looked around and noticed all the very odd and unique things that was contained in the medium sized room. I looked up at the shelf and saw a ton of books, the Sorting Hat, a sword of some sort, a lot of pictures of people I didn't know either winking, scowling, or nodding at me. I gave them a very fakey smile and looked and listened to Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, we need to talk aout what happened to the Miss Lily Evans either last night or early this morning."

:"Headmaster, I swear on Sirius's eyes that I never touched Lily. I could never hurt her!" I yelled jumping out of my armchair.

"James- I know that you did not do this to her."

"What?! How do you know?"

"Let's just say that I had an interesting conversation with the Bloody Baron this morning, " stated Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling even more that before.

I looked at him with a face of utter confusion, trying to gather up all of what Dumbledore had said earlier.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He told me that it was Severus Snape who committed this dredded crime to Miss Evans, and that you came to her rescue." He started, "Now, I ask you, is that what really happened?"

Dumbledore looked at me and waited for a reply.

I nodded, but was still confused.

"Headmaster, why did Lily say I hurt her like that?'' I asked.

" Ahh...Mr. Potter, that is something I'm afraid I can't answer. Maybe you should go and speak to her, " and gestured toward the door and looked at a clock.

"I think Miss Evans is out of the Hospital Wing. Go back to your common room and talk to her."

I about ran out of the door, but before I did, I said "Headmaster? Thanks," and ran as fast I could to get to my Lily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Back to Lily's POV)**

"James, I was looking for you everywhere. Where were you anyway?" I said as James made his way into the Grffindor common room. I noticed that he had a look of hurt in his eyes.

James made his way towards the common room couch and patted the cushion next to him, meaning that I should go over and talk to him.

"I was talking with the headmaster about me "raping" you." he said with quotations around the world "raping".

"Oh James! I'm so sorry, I never should have blamed it all on you!" I said, holding back the tears that were rushing in my eyes.

He turned his head and looked into my eyes and asked, "Then why did you?"

I bit my lip and looked at him. I could tell that he wasn't angry at me, but he was hurt.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I was afraid, okay?" I declared and through my hands up in the air as I said it.

"Of what, Tiger-Lily?"

I looked into his his eyes again, only this time, his eyes were in a pleading mode. I leaned my body on him and rested my head on his chest.

"Of Severus. He was near the door of the Hospital Wing when Madame Pomfrey asked who it was. He gave a look as if he was going to hurt me again!"

Right then, I lost it. I started to cry into James's shirt. He started to rub my back and said,

"Hush, Hush. Lily, I promise I'll never let him to that to you again. I'm going to hate myself forever, knowing that it was my fault in the first place. It's okay Lily. I love you and I'll never let you go," he said, pulling me into his arms and kissing my cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what'd ya think? Tell me in the reviews. Sorry Beans, but I added a bit of stuff so don't get mad, get glad! I'd like to thanks all my loyal reviewers and I'll give y'all a shout out in the next chappie! Yay! You all get a cookie! hands out cookies to all the reviewers Thanks again! **

**-Kim**


	17. authors note

**Hey Everyone! Sorry about the long wait for my story. I currently have writers block, and just posted another story called "In the End". It's about Lily, James and Harry on that one Halloween in 1980. It could be a one-shot, or I'll write it about Lily and James watching Harry throughtout Hogwarts in Heaven. It's basically their point of view of Harry's sixth and seventh year. Check it out and I'll try to update this story soon! I love all my reviewers so much! **

**-shortie522**


	18. Oh No!

**Anything but Ordinary**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot...**

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait on this chapter. I've been really busy and not to mention that I started two other stories. Hope all of you had a very good Thanksgiving and that all the pumpkin pie didn't go to your hips. I recently wrote a story about the Harry Potter characters getting stuck in a taxi cab with the young Sirius Black. I also did a one-shot about what happened the night James and Lily died. Thanks for all of you that reviewed or even read the story. I am very grateful that I have such loyal fans. Now on with the story!**

---------------------------------------------------------------

(Lily's P.O.V)

It has been a week today that Snape hurt me. Yes, I am still terrified of him, but I like to keep my distance away from him at all costs. It had also been a week since I told James I loved him and that he loved me back. Instead of my usual studying alone in the library all day and night, I have been spending time with James. He is such a great guy and I love being around him. We're in History of Magic right now. Sirius is in front of me, sleep and drooling all over his spare parchment. Peter is staring out into space, Remus is playing with a strand of loose, sandy hair that fell in front of his face and James is writing something. Wait, he just threw me a note. This is what is said...

_Hey Lily! This class is so boring! How long until it's over?_

**About 45 minutes. I'm bored, too.**

_Hey! We could be bored together! _

**Yay! Did you hear about the next Hogsmede weekend? It's on Thursday.**

_Cool. Uh...what day is it again?_

**Tuesday.**

_Would you like to go with me, mi'lady?_

**Why yes good sir. I'd be delighted.**

_Sweet. I'm going to go to sleep. Bye Lily!_

**Bye James. Just do me one thing. Dont' drool all over like Sirius.**

_Will do._

--------------------------------------------

Lunch was very uneventful. There was the usual prank on someone. Then Sirius sticking something edible up his nose, and that was about it.I was just about to go to the greenhouse for Herbology, when I noticed that I forgot to bring my book. I had to run all the way back to my dormitory to get it. I was on the third floor, when the class bell rang. Bloody hell. i was late. It was the first time I have ever been late in my life. I was too busy caught up in my own thoughts when I heard footsteps behingd me.

"Why look what I have here. Little mudblood. A little late to class aren't we?"

It was Malfoy. I thought he changed from evil to good. I guess I was wrong.

"Shut up, Malfoy. And if you haven't noticed, you're late for class, too."

"Ah Ah Ahh...Watch your tounge mudblood. I thought Severus taught you a lesson last week."

I couldn't believe he even brought that up. How dare he?

"What the bloody hell is your problem? What have I ever did to you? You are a piece of scum that no one like, so I suggest you go on your way. Malfoy."

"Obvisiously, what Severus did wasn't enough was it, Evans? I think it's time that **I** shall teach it to you."

Malfoy started getting closer and closer to me. I kept moving back until I hit a wall. I couldn't do anything because he is a lot stronger and taller than I am. I started to shake all over. He was inches away from me when I heard footsteps. I looked behind Malfoy to see who it was. me looking back distracted Malfoy. He looked back, and as he was about to hit me, I heard a voice.

"Get your filthy hands away from her Malfoy, or I'll hex you into the next century."

It was Sirius. Not James, but Sirius. Thank goodness.

"This does not concern you, Black, so I suggest you keep moving"

Sirius didn't budge.

"I said,** Leave**, Black!"

Sirius started to walk towards us. He had a smirk on his face. He pushed Malfoy up against the wall and held him there. Sirius looked into his eyes and said, "What if I don't want to?"

Malfoy started to look scared. Sirius let go of Malfoy. He started to walk away, but then turned around abrutly.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Suddenly, Malfoy fell to the ground, as stiff as a board.

Sirius looked down at Malfoy and spat on him. He looked up at me and said," Are you okay Lily?"

I was so glad that Sirius was there that I jumped on him. I hugged him and he hugged me.

"Okay? Okay! I'm fine because of you! Thank you, Sirius! Thank you!" I yelled.

He flashed me smile and I flashed him one too. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. Before I knew it, I kissed him.

I pulled out from the kiss and looked at Sirius. I couldn't believe I just did that. I just cheated on James.

I looked behind Sirius and saw James. He looked shocked then furious. I was still wrapped in Sirius's arms. Sirius also noticed James's presence. I quickly got out of Sirius's arms and looked at James.

"James! It's not what it looks like!" I yelled.

"Yeah mate! I didn't know what happened." declared Sirius.

James looked at us then sceamed furiously," Not what it looks like? Not what it looks like?! Sure. All I know is that it's over. Lily, it's over. Sirius, same with you."

And with that, James turned around and left.

--------------------------------------------------

**So? What did you all think. I know, I know. Why would Lily do that? Same with Sirius? What came over them? Yes, I'm evil for leaving you with a cliffie. I'm sorry. Here's a shout out to all y'all how reviewed...**

**zanyone11- I know. I screwed up the spells. Thanks! :)**

**MusicalBeans-I wish I knew morse code too. :)**

**emma-Thanks! :)**

**Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano- Thanks a bunch! :)**

**Hawaiian-Rachael- Thanks. When are you updating your story! I'm dyin' over here! :)**

**BeaumontRulz-I know...I think they make a cute couple too. :)**

**ejwgirl2- I know they seem a bit old, but I changed their ages for this story. :) **

**SoaringWings- Sorry about all the mistakes. I'd do spell check, but I don't have one. Oh well! Thanks! :)**

**supergirl036996- Sorry to leave you ewith a cliffie! Thanks! :)**

**Devon-Thanks! :)**

**sakura-sweetie555- lol! Dramatic scarf! Thanks a bunch!:)**

**LillyEvans13-lol! Thanks! :)**

**Thanks to everyone else who I didn't mention, but I think I got all of you! Thanks and REVIEW!**


	19. Forgive Me?

Anything but Ordinary

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot...

**Hey Everyone! Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I've been really busy lately and reading some really good fanfics. I'm so evil about the last cliffie. Well, thanks to all you who reviewed and on with the story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Lily P.O.V)

I can't believe what has just happened. I actually cheated on James and on top of it, I got caught. I would have told James, but it's too late. I miss James already. It's already been a day since the incident, and I feel like shit. I feel like a knife is stuck in my heart. I can just imagine how James must feel. And Sirius. He must really miss his best friend. I'm in the common room in front of my fire right now, but I still feel so cold. I have to do something about this right now. I have to go talk to Sirius.

"Hey Sirius. How you holding up?" I asked. Sirius was in the library trying to right his potions essay.

He looked up from his essay and he looked terrible. He had purple bags under his eyes and was a bit pale.

"Not too good. Sit down Lily." he said. I pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. I gave him a weak smile and he gave me one too.

"Did you try talking to James yet?" Sirius asked.

"No, I can't find him anywhere. How about you?''

" Yes and no. I started and he went off on me. I'd avoid him if I were you until he cools down. Unfortunatly, I can't. Try sharing a dorm with your best - I mean. ex-best friend."

"Where has he been lately? I went to go talk to him a couple of times after classes, but he just ignored me."

"He's been on the Qudditch pitch. He even stayed there when the Slytherins were practicing."

"Woa...he must be really depressed."

"Well, wouldn't you be?"

"Yeah...I'm gonna go find James." I said. As I was getting up, Sirus looked at me and said, "Hey Lily?"

I turned around and said, "Yeah?"

"If James doesn't listen or anything, I'll always be here for you."

I smiled at Sirius and walked back. I gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," and went to go find James.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(James P.O.V)

Why would she do this to me? I mean, I was there for her since forever and what do I get in return? Lily cheating on me with my best friend.

_Maybe she wasn't cheating? What if she was telling the truth?_

Yeah right. She was in his arms for Christ's sake.

_You didn't even let them tell their side of the story._

So what. I saw what I saw and that's final.

"James?" said a familar voice rom behind me. I turned around and it was Lily.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"I want to talk." she said.

"About what? Oh wait...I remember. You two-timing me with my best friend."

"James...let me explain."

"No, you don't need to explain. I saw what I saw. If you liked Sirius all along, why didn't you just say something? Was that too much to ask?"

"James listen to me!" Lily yelled. I looked up into her eyes and noticed there was hurt and pain written all over her face. She was also crying.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Okay...You have it all wrong. After class, Malfoy cornered me in the corridor. I was already late for class and probably no one would be around. He told me that I didn't learn my lesson from Snape and that he was going to teach it to me again. He pushed me up against the wall and..." she stopped. She was now trying to keep all her tears inside. "and started getting closer and closer to my face. All of a sudden Sirius appears out of nowhere and hexes Malfoy."

"He saved me, James. I was so happy to see him so I ran up and hugged him. I kissed him."

Right then, I felt the blood boil up inside.

"I know...'' I said.

"It wasn't a I-love-you-so-take-me kiss, James. It was like a friendly kiss. It didn't mean anything, Jame. I swear. I would never do something like that to you. I love you."

I looked at Lily and studied her expression. I knew she wasn't lying. I smiled at her and embraced her in hug.

"I'm sorry I got so angry at you, Lily."

"It's okay. By the way, how did you find me and Sirius?"

"Sirius rose his hand and asked if he could go see Pomfrey for a headache of something and he left, so I later rose my hand and asked if I could use the loo. As soon as I got out, I followed Sirius by using the Marauders Map. After I found him, I would ask him to go to the kitchens with me. When I looked at the map, I saw Malfoy, you and Sirius. That's how I 'discovered' you."

Lily mouthed an 'O' and started to get up.

"We better get inside. It looks as if it's gonna rain." said Lily.

"Okay, maybe I should apoligise to Sirius also."

I got up, grabbed Lily's hand and we both walked up towards the castle. What an evening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was Saturday. It was the day of the trip to Hogsmede. (**Sorry, but I switched the date. Not Thursday, Saturday.)**

"Hey Lily? Are you still up for going to Hogsmede with me?" asked James, as he sat down for breakfast.

"Sorry James, but I'm loaded with homework. Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Ancient Ruins, everything. Hey! Bring me back some Fizzing Whizzbees, would ya?" asked Lily.

"Sure. That's okay. You coming guys?" asked James.

"You bet!" squeaked Peter.

"Of course!" declared Remus.

"No can do, Prongs. I'm loaded with homework, too. When did you finish all yours?" said Sirius.

"Mmmm...Yesterday. Okay. Just me, Peter, and Remus today. Don't worry, bud, I'll bring you some chocolate frogs back for you." stated James.

"All attending Hogsmede, please follow me." declared Professor Sprout.

"Well, that's us. By Sirius, Lily." said James. He got up, kissed Lily, and headed toward the entrance hall with Peter and Remus.

"Well Lily, I guess it's just me and you today." stated Sirius.

"Thanks for telling me, Mr. Obvious. So what are we gonna do after our homework. I actually don't have much. I just didn't want to go today." said Lily.

"You know what's weird?" started Sirius, shaking a piece of bacon at Lily, "I lied too. I just didn't want to go as well."

"Great minds think alike. Hey, let's go by down the lake or on the Qudditch pitch!" yelled Lily as she was getting up from the table.

"Sound good to me. Since when did you like Quidditch, my fair Lily?" asked Sirius walking besides Lily.

"I don't. I'm actually quite afraid of heights."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, Lily." said Sirius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day, Me and Sirius were together. We played Quidditch, went on a walk, and basically enjoyed each other's company. We were sitting near the lake, looking out on the water when Sirius spoke up.

"Hey Lily."

"Yeah Sirius?"

"I had a really fun day today." said Sirius. He flashed me an award winning smile that made my knees go weak. _Why is this happening? I don't like Sirius! _

"Me too, Sirius. Thanks for spending the day with me. I really liked having you around."

I looked at Sirius and he looked as if he was hiding something from me. He had his long, black hair covering his striking blue eyes. How I love those eyes. _What! I don't like Sirius! I have a boyfriend!_

"Sirius. You're hiding something from me."

"No I'm not!" He declared.

"Spill!" I told him and pushed him playfully.

"Umm...Lily? I really like you."

"I like you, too. So what are you hiding?"

"No...I fancy you, Lily. Your probably the only girl I actually liked at Hogwarts."

I was so shocked. Sirius Black fancies me? No, can't be. He has to be joking.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, Lily. I really fancy you. If James ever dumps you, I'll be waiting." said Sirius as he got up and walked back towards to castle. I was left there sitting on the ground.

I should just brush it off and go to bed, she thought.

Lily got up, brushed herself off, walked back to the castle and turned into bed early. She couldn't help but dream about a boy with long black hair, and twinkling blue eyes all night long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So? What'd you all think? Score this chapter on a range from 1-10.**

**1-23-56-89-10**

**Terrible Okay Good Awesome**

**It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH! I would have ended this story ages ago, but you all kept me going. Thanks a billion!**

**-shortie522**


	20. The one I love is

Anything but Ordinary

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot...

**Hey Everyone! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been busy once again. I love all y'all who reviewed this story and my other 2 stories! I'd give you all cookies, but I don't know where you live! **

**I know, some of you don't like this idea, but I have a bit of drama pulled up my sleeve. I think I need a _drama scarf. ( sakura-sweetie555) _Well...on with the story!**

**and...**

**REVIEW!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lily woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and quite ready for the day ahead of her. It was around 5 in the morning and woke up to find that all her dorm-mates were still snoring. Lily got dressed in her usual school uniform, and went down to breakfast.

The Great Hall was deserted except for one boy. Sirius Black.

"G' morning Sirius," said Lily, taking her seat across from him.

"Morning", Sirius grumpled. It seemed as if he had fallen asleep in his frosted cereal, seeing that he had milk and a few flakes scattered across his face.

"Wow...Sirius...what happened to you?" asked Lily. She hated to admit it, but he looked like shit. He had bags under his eyes. and his usual alive, striking ice-blue eyes were dull and seemed dead. Not to mention his usual shaggy, shiny hair was a tangly mop on top of his head.

"Rough night," Sirius responded.

"I can tell. What were you doing last night anyway?" questioned Lily.

"Thinking"

"About?" badgered Lily shaking her head.

Sirius looked up from his frosted cereal and looked into Lily's eyes.

"You sure you want to know?" asked Sirius.

"Of course. If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked, so spill!"

"You," whispered Sirius.

"What?"

"You Lily! Jeeze, is that such a crime?" snarled Sirius.

"Why me? Why not Arabella (Figg) Ching (Chang. No pun), or any other girl in this school. Im sorry Sirius, I have a..."

"Boyfriend" interruped Sirius.

"Do you really want to know why I don't go after all those girls? It's not like I can't _have_ those girls, I just choose not to. The girl I want is right in front of me, and I'm going to wait until I can have her." stated Sirius and got up from the table.

"See you 'round Red," he said, and continued his way to his desination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lily's P.O.V.)

The day went on as usual, Transfiguration, Potions, Ancient Runes and Herbology. I couldn't really concentrate on my studies, though. The thoughts of Sirius has been haunting my mind through out the day. What would happen if I did leave James for Sirius? What would happen if James is just using me like he used to do to everyone else? What if Sirius does the same thing? What if...

"Lily? Lily, you there?", it was Remus.

"what?...hey Remus!, yeah I'm here. Why?"

"Well, you seemed like you were in La-la-land. What's on your mind?" asked Remus. Should I tell him?

"Uhh...I don't think I should say...you probably won't care though."

"Sure I will. Trust me, you can tell me anything."

"Uhhh...sure." I said uneasily.

"Okay, do you know the reason for the fight between me, James and Sirius?"

"Yeah, sure! Padfoot told me."

"Okay, when you all were at Hogsmede, me and Sirius didn't feel like studying, right? So we spent the whole day together, and he said he really fancied me. I didn't know what to say so he left, then I kept thinking about when we accidently kissed and..."

"And you don't know which one you like more or is better for you, yeah?" said Remus.

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Well, you have always been friend and we've known each other so long, that I just know how you feel." shrugged Remus.

"But Remus! What should I do?" I asked pleadingly.

"Okay, Which one to yousee yourself with 10 years from now?"

"James."

"What's a quality that you love in a guy?"

"Well...I need a guy that can always make me laugh," I stated.

"Okay. And that would be?"

"Sirius."

"Who do you think would look like the perfect couple with you?"

"James."

"Okay. That's James 2, Sirius 1. Umm...who do you think would be a great father?"

"Remus! I'm not thinking about getting married, I'm only..."

"Sixteen, I know. Just answer the damn question."

"Uhh...Sirius."

"Lily, it's now a tie. This is your last question. Who do you think is the most romantic?"

Right then, I knew who I should pick. I have to go find him.

"Remus! Thank you so much! I know now! Thank you! I have to go find him!" I kissed him on the cheek and ran for the door. When I heard Remus.

"Hey Lily!" I turned around and saw Remus smiling at me. He could be cute with his sandy blond hair and boyish features, but, it'll never happen.

"Yeah?"

"Just don't make the wrong choice. It could change your life for good." said Remus with a wink.

I flashed him one of my greatest smiles.

"Don't worry, Remy. I won't"

And with that, I turned on my heel and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where could he be? He has to be around here somewhere. I have to find him. Once you think about, Remus should, like, work for and advice columnist or something. Oh my goodness! There he is! I tell it's him from his hair from a mile away. I ran up to him. The one I love is...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooh! Cliffie! On a scale from one to ten, rate this story! I hate to leave you with this, but I have to go and do my Christmas shopping! Thanks to all my reviewers and Happy Holiday!**

**-shortie522**


	21. The fox, the stag, the dog and the werew...

Anything but Ordinary

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot....HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE COMES OUT ON JULY 16, 2005! Everyone better get in line now!

**Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry to leave you at such a mean cliffhanger and for that long! I'm so sorry. There has been so much on my mind lately, and I guess writing this story just happened to be in mix with all I have forgotton. Well, I hope you all had a very great Christmas, Hanakuh ( I can never spell that right), Kwanza, and all those other holidays. And to all you in the world, hope you have an awesome Boxing Day! I can't believe it! 95 reviews! I didn't know tht this was even good! I love you all! You made me have such a great holiday! Now, on with the story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From the previous chapter....**

_Where could he be? He has to be around here somewhere. I have to find him. Once you think about, Remus should, like, work for and advice columnist or something. Oh my goodness! There he is! I tell it's him from his hair from a mile away. I ran up to him. The one I love is..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"James!" I yelled with pure delight as I saw his face light up when he saw me. I run up to James and jumped in his arms.

"Hey Tiger-Lily! What ar......" James started, but I interrupted with a deep passionate kiss. Since we were on the Great Hall, a few hooting and whistling could be heard throughout the hall, and a few, "Go James" and "Get a room!".

We broke apart and he looked into my eyes.

"Wow, Lily! Nice to see you, too!" James said and with a geniune smile spread across his face.

I jumped out of his arms and straightened out my school uniform.

"So James! What have you been up too lately?" I asked as we made our way up to the common room holding hands.

"Nothing much my dear Lily. Hey, do you know what's up with Sirius? He hasn't been his old bubbly self lately." asked James looking down at his shoes as we walked hand-in-hand.

"Ummm...." I choked, "No....why are you asking me?"

"I dunno. you guys are becoming better friends everyday, and I was wondering if he said something, is all." stated James.

"Oh....well...let's get off that subject now. You know, Valentine's Day in coming up." I said nervously. But I was right. All the winter snow has melted and now there is buds of flowers turning up slowly all throughout the school grounds. Quite beautiful.

"Yep, and I have something great in mind," smirked James as he dipped me right outside the common-room portrait door, and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Well I've never! Now give me the password and you could do that inside, not in front of me," snarled the Fat-Lady. James and I broke apart and started to blush, while James was running his hand through his hair.

"Acid Pop," I said as me and James made our way into the common room. It was packed. There were fifth years studing at all the tables for their O.W.L.s and seventh years with deary looks on their faces while trying to study for thir N.E.W.Ts.

"Let's go," James whispered in my ear, and dragged me through the common room. We stopped at a tapestry with a woman and her child dancing, and James muttered something under his breath. I had no idea what was going on until James looked around, and lifted up the tapestry. Behind it was a little door. He opened the door waiting for me to go in.

"Come on, Lily," he said" Before anyone sees us," and with that I walked into a marvelous room.

I looked around the room stunned. Its was the biggest, most beautiful room I had seen. There were two oak wood tables with four chairs each in the center, as well as a giagantic couch that could easily fit ten people on it. There was also a giant fire burning in the fireplace. The room was lined with thousands and thousands of books.

"James, where are we?"

"It's called the Maurader's Marvelous Manner."

"You mean, this all belongs to you, Remus, Sirius, and Peter?"

"Yes, all of it, and I want you to be a part of it too." He said, "You also get to be an honorary maurader known as...well I don't really know, we'll just have to make something up."

"Tails." I said.

"What?''

"I want to be known as Tails."

"Whatever you want Lily dear." He said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Where in the world did you get all of these books? There's so many." I said running my finger across a line of books on a shelf that was four times my height.

"Well we bought some, and some people also donated theirs to us that they didn't want anymore."

"It's amazing!"

"Take a look over here..." He said taking my hand and leading me up to a giant staircase.

We walked up the grand staircase, and when we got to the top, there was a _gigantic _window. It overlooked most of the Hogwarts grounds, including the Quidditch Pitch, Forbiden Forest, the lake, and that awful Whomping Willow tree."

"But it's all a secret, you have to promise you won't tell anyone about this, otherwise Dumbledore will take it away from us. Or put up a password we won't know."

"I promise I won't tell! What is the password anyway?"

"_Lascilo dentro_."

I gave him a blank stare.

"It means let me in, only in Italian."

"How...original?" We both laughed. We stood there looking out the giant glass window, when a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey James? If you don't want anyone to know about this place, then why is there a giant window?"

"It's enchanted, no one else can see it, me and Sirius put a spell on it so it would look like stone wall from the outside, just like the rest of the castle."

I looked down out of the window.

"Hey! What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That over there, that black dog, a rat, and what looks like _Remus Lupin_? James, what's going on?"

"Uh...sorry Lily I have to go." He said kissing me on the lips and descending down the stairs.

"Lily, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like." He said running out the door.

I looked out the window, and about two minutes later, I seen a stag running in the same direction as the rat, dog, and Remus were.

"What is going on? Why did James just leave like that? I have to find out!"

I ran out of the enchanted library and when I got to the entrance hall I stopped and transformed into my animagus form that no one knew about, a red fox. I had to know what was going on, I ran as fast as my little, red paws could take me, in the direction of the other animals.

It was when I was forteen when I decided to become and animagus. I found a book in the library that seemed to be left out or left behind. I glanced around, then took the book. I practiced in an unhabited, serene area behind treesnear the lake. The book had useful pointers left by others so I could understand is easier. they had a part of the book on which animal would help represent you the most, and turns out that a fox was my animagi form.I am a fiery red fox with the same green eyes, and soft fur. I just hope no one would reconizie me by my eyes, because I am unregistered, illegal as the Ministry of Magic might call it, but I need to be free once in a while.

As I made my way down the school halls and made for the door, I saw a familiar face heading toward my desination. He was a bit too familiar. Severus Snape. He was muttering to himself while looking at a piece of parchment. I wondered what it was, then decided to follow him.

We made our journey across the yard, then stopped at the foot of the Whomping Willow. He looked up, and chuckeld.

"Stupid Black, for leaving this parchment, stupid Pettigrew for always hanging around Potter and his cronies, stupid Potter for just being Potter, and Stupid Lupin, because I will soon find out their secret," he stated and with that, he used his wand and hit a small knot in the tree. Automatically, the Willow seemed as if it were frozen, then Snape made his way to a tiny door, and I followed, only a few steps behind him.

Before Snape could open the door, James, and Sirius ran out and pushed Snape onto the ground.

"What are you doing here Snape?" snarled James, out of breath. " Get out of here while you still can!"

" I found a parchment left behind from Black here, and I'm going nowhere," stated Snape.

"What's he talking about, Sirius?" yelled James, staring unmercilfully at his best friend.

"Do you know what you just gotten ourselves into Sirius? There is no time for games and pranks right now. I can't believe this Sirius, you could get us into a big heap of trouble, not to metion how Remus will react when he finds out!"

"That's the point James! Remus won't find out! It was all a prank! It was because of what Snape did to Lily! It's called payback, James! He would have deserved everything that was going to happen!"

"Yeah, Sirius?" spat James walking up to Sirius until their noses were touching," What if he died?"

Sirius suddenly got pale then backed away. It was so quiet until alll of a suden, a loud howl pierced the air. We all turne3d around and saw a full-grown were-wolf. _Remus._

James spun around and faced Snape and me. He obvisously didn't know that I was there, so the comment was directed to Snape.

"Get out of here now! Before you get killed!"

Snape looked James square in the eye and said, "No."

"No? Did I hear correctly? There is a full-grown werewolf on the loose, and yet you oppose to leave? Get out before you die!" screamed James. Snape didn't budge.

"Oh that's it, _ Muoversi da Parte!"_ yelled James and the spell hit Snape, which caused him to suddenly move and floaat toward the entrance to the school.

''Good job, James, now let's...." started Sirius, but was suddenly interrupted by James, "No Sirius, let's go and try to contain Moony before he kills."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and where James and Sirius were standing only seconds before, stood a full-grown stag and a black dog.

Oh my goodness! Their animagus's as well! So that's who left the books out! As the dog and the stag made their way to the werewolf, I decided make my presence known. I ran out of the bush I was hiding behind and ran in front of boys. they dtared at me with confused looks on their faces, then James suddenly knew it was me. He turned, looked at Sirius, then turned back into human form.

"Lily? Is that you?" James questioned as he made his way closer to me. I turned back into my usual form and said, " The one and only."

James's jaw dropped and then said, "I can't believe it. You're an animagus as well?"

"Yes, enough gibber-gabber hun, but we have to put Moony back in line before he gets into the school," I stated.

He then noticed the urgency in my voice and nodded. At the same moment, we both transformed into our animal forms and ran alongside Sirius, He looked at me with a dazed look on his muzzle, then looked att James. The stag nodded, then Sirius looked back at me. I winked at im then ran toward the Forbidden Forest, not knowing the consequences of what would happen that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooh! Shocker! Sorry about the cliffie! I'm an evil one, aren't I? I would like to give MusicalBeans a special shoutout, because she helped write most of this chapter while I made my dinner. Thanks Beans! Everyone check out her stories! They are awesome! Especially her Alias story! Check them out! **

**On a scale from 1 to 10, rate this chapter! How bout if I say please? Please? Well...thanks to all the reviewers, i love y'all so much! You make me feel so loved! Happy New Year!**

**Translations**

"_Lascilo dentro_ let me in

_Muoversi da Parte_ moving aside

Both of these are in Italian.

**Thanks again and please review!**


	22. I'm sorry

Anything but Ordinary

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction........I would roll around in money and buy a Lama. I love lama's.....

**Hey all you lovely and dedicated readers and reviewers out there! I hope you really enjoyed the last chapter.....gives props to MusicalBeans because she helped me a lot with that.....it was either making dinner or type this chapter, and Beans typed it while I made enchilidas! It has been a very random and dull week, for school has started back up again.....burns school and runs away with evil laugh.....only 4 more years......**

**To answer a few questions, I just thought about how cool it would be if Lily was an animagus, and I never mentioned it before. Lily knew that Remus was a werewolf, but didn't know that James, Sirius and Peter were also animagus's. So yeah.......**

**I would like to say that you all have made my day with your ratings and such for the chapter. I would also like to say that I couldn't find a Latin translator on the Internet, and the Italian sounded cool anyway. Now on with the story!**

_Previous chapter....._

_He then noticed the urgency in my voice and nodded. At the same moment, we both transformed into our animal forms and ran alongside Sirius, He looked at me with a dazed look on his muzzle, then looked att James. The stag nodded, then Sirius looked back at me. I winked at im then ran toward the Forbidden Forest, not knowing the consequences of what would happen that night._

I ran alongside James and Sirius thoughout the Forbidden Forest. Not only looking for Remus, but for Peter also. All of a sudden, Sirius stopped and sniffed the air.

"Peter is somewhere close, really close that I could smell him," he stated. I looked around for a little rat, but saw nothing.

"Sirius, You must be wrong because if there was someone, I would be able to see them," I confirmed.

I looked up at James and noticed him staring at the ground with a scared expression across his animal face.

"What is it Jam....." I started, then looked on the ground where James was also looking. Oh my Gosh.

Blood.

Red warm blood.

My paws were soaked in them, as well as Sirius and James. But whose blood is it?

"Peter's," stated James as if he could read my thoughts. I stared blanky at him.

"So we DID smell Peter. Not him, personally but his bl-blood...." choked Sirius.

"Come on guys. We have to go find Remus from hurting anyone else," I said, trying to clear our minds of Peter.

we ran as fast as we could until we got in a clearing in the middle of the Fobidden forest. From the looks of it, there had been a large animal that has been here just moments before because of footprints and the trees were scartched and broken.

"Come on, I smell him," informed Sirius, "He was just here not to long ago. We could still catch up."

James and I nodded in agreement, and started to run.

"Hey Lily? Can you catch a glimpse of anything?" asked a very worried James.

I squinted throught the trees and made up a vague figure. It was laying on the ground, breathing heavily by the way it's chest was moving up and down. It was Remus.

"Come on guys! I see him!" I yelled as I ran ahead of James and Sirius. I guess that got stopped for some reason and I kept going.I made it first to the body and James and Sirius were no where in sight. I inched my way to the body of Remus. I made sure I was very quiet, and swift at the same time.

I transformed make into my human formed and quietly said, " Remus? It's okay, Lily's here now."

Nothing.

No reply what-so-ever.

"Remus?"

All of a sudden the werewolf woke up and pounced on me. I changed into a fox as he was about to pull me into a vice-grip. I ran and hide behind a very large tree. I sat there, listening for any sounds there was possible. For the next few seconds I figured that I must have lost it. Then. I heard a crunch. A crunch of tree branches and a crunch of weight under some fallen leaves. I turned around the tree to see where he was before I made my way back to the school grounds.

He wasn't there, but i could feel his presence. Somewhere. He has to be around here somewhere. I turned back as I was going to make my way back to the school and he was there. He picked me up and threw me against a tree and scartched me on the arms and legs. Then, it all went black.......

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily? Lily......wake up," I heard as I woke up. I looked around and noticed that I was in the hospitial wing. James and Sirius were staring at me, smiling as I made my way out of dreamland.

"Welcome back Lily, nice to see you," said Sirius and grinned at me some more. I couldn't help but grin back. I looked around and saw Peter in a bed sleeping peacefully and remus in another with a sad grin on his face. He got up, with the help of Madame Pomfrey, and walked up to me. He looked in my eyes and held my hand, in a brotherly way of course. I smiled at him and started to tear.

"Remus," I said as I engulfed him in a hug.

"Lily, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself. If i could take it all back, I would."

"Remus?''

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Remus?"

"Huh?"

"Remus, hun, you're babbling," I exclamied and kissed him on the cheek.

He started blush and looked at me confused.

"So you're not mad?" he asked.

"Of course not. You can't control what you do. I know that you didn't mean it. You are one of the sweetest guys in the whole school. I know that you're sorry."

He smiled at me and hugged me again.

"Thanks Lily," Remus informed, that made his way back to his bed.

I looked at Sirius and James, both jumping on the bed a few down from mine. They looked like little children. So cute.

"Miss Evans?" started Madame Pomfrey, "you could now go back to your dorm for now. I just hope not to see you again in here unless you're bringing me Sugar Quills, clear?" She sent me a smile as I got out of my bed.

"Crystal"I saidhooked onto Sirius and Jame's arms, with me being in the middle.

"So, how about some dinner?" I asked at both looked at them flashing them my pearly-whites.

"You know , that sounds quite good, doesn't it Mr. Padfoot?" said James.

"I think you're right, Mr. Prongs," stated Sirius, as we made it into the Great Hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay...that's the end. Not of the story, but the chapter, I got something really good up my sleeve for the next chapter. I made a mistake. I said that Lily and James were in sixth year in the beginning then it changed to them being Headgirl and Headboy. My bad. Thank you all, and I will try my best to get up the next chappie asap. Review!**


	23. Talent Show!

Anything but Ordinary

**Hello! I'm so glad that you guys liked the last chapter! I really hope you liked this one! My other story called the Taxi Cab is on hold for the time being because I'm all out of random ideas for it. I'll try my best to update that! This chapter is going to be the longest chapter I have ever written ever! So I hope you all really like this one!**

"So, what have you guys been doing since I was in the Hospital Wing?" I asked as I was eating my parmesean chicken in the Great Hall. James and Sirius gave each other a grin that said "We're-up-to-someting-but-I'm-not gonna-say".

"Nothing,"replied James and continued to eat his roast beef. Sirius snorted into his pumpkin juice.

"What?!? Tell me!" I whined, pulling on Sirius's sleeve like I was five.

"Nothing, my dear Lily-kins," was all he could say. I let go of his arms, placed my hands to my sides and pouted.

We continued eating in silence until we were interrupted by James's silver chain he was wearing around his neck. I always wondered why he wore it. That silly, silver chain.

"James Herald Potter! You were supposed to be at Quidditch 5 minutes ago! Yeah, that's right! 5 mintues ago! Move your lazy arse and go!" it shreeched. He hit a button near the clasp of the chain. He quickly jumped up, gave me a kiss on the cheek and said,

"Well, it's been great guys, but I got to run!" and with that, James turned on his heel and ran out of the Great Hall.

I shrugged and picked up my fork and started to eat once again. All of a sudden, I felt something on my hand that was under the table. I glanced at it, then followed the arm up to the person that was holding my hand. I shockingly and surprisingly looked at Sirius and he gave me one of his smiles that would make all the other girls faint. All I could do was smile back, but I soon felt the kiss from James still lingering on my delicate cheek.

The next morning I was awakened by Alice, singing some song while brushing her golden locks of hair. I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table.

7:43

On Satuday.

Damn.

"Alice, what are on about by singing at 7:45 in the freaking morning?! Are you trying to wake up all of Gryffindor Tower or what?" I asked groggily.

She rolled her eyes. "Lily, you're such a drama queen."

"And proud of it," I replied.

"Ummm.......uhhh......you should get ready for breakfast," said Alice. Her face was getting red. I glared at her. Wait, a minute. Alice doesn't sing. I mean, yeah she can sing, pretty well in fact, but not in front of people because she gets real embarrassed.

"Alice......,"

"Lily........" she said mockingly.

"What are you up too?" I asked.

"Umm....uh....what are you talking about?" she asked nervously, pulling at the neck of her blue turtleneck.

"Is it really hot in here, or is it just me?" questioned Alice.

"It's just you........" I replied.

"Well, since you already woken me up, I think I'm going to go and take a nice hot shower. Now if you excuse me, there is a faucet just calling my name," I stated as I got of my bed.

"Okay.......I'll be in the Great Hall if you need me," said Alice as she ran down the stairs of the sixth year girls dormitory.

I shrugged and went to go take my shower. I took an extra long shower because it seemed like there was no girl or boy in the whole tower except me. Odd yes, but relaxing.

I got out of the shower and headed down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. The Great Hall was packed with students, as if all of them had been there, waiting for her. The Hall was all decorated in black and red, and there was a stage with red, velvety curtains.

I wonder what's going on?

I looked around and saw Dumbledore stand up opon my entry to the Hall. He called the attention to the staff table and all the students quieted down and waited for Dumbledore to talk.

"As you all know what is going on," he started, then looked at me and winked. "Well, not all of you, but tonight is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's first ever, " Tiger-Lily Talent Quest!" he boomed.

The whole Hall errupted with cheers and clapping while I just stood there confused. Tiger-Lily Talent Quest?"

"Now, I want you all to give a round of applause to James Potter and Sirius Black, because none of this wouldn't have been done withour the organization of Mr. Black and Mr. Potter!"

James and Sirius both stood up and bowed while the Hall went wild. The girls stared at him while the boys glared at them. James sat down, but Sirius remained standing.

Pretending to cry and picking up an issue of the Daily Prophet, holding it as if it was a bouqet of flowers, he started, "Thank you! Thank you all! You like me, you really like me! First of all I'd like to thank James and Lily and Remus and Peter and Alice and Frank and....."

"Now, Mr. Black, I think you named enough of your friends, but will you now be seated?" chuckled Dumbledore. Sirius quickly sat down and said "Aye Aye Captain!" and saluted Dumbledore.

"Now, the Tiger-Lily Talent Quest will take place right here, at approximently 7:30 p.m tonight."

"Now, everyone continue on.......whatever it was you were doing," and with that said, Dumbledore sat back down in his seat.

I quickly ran up to where the Marauders and everyone else was sitting and squeezed in-between James and Sirius. I playfully punched James in the arm and asked, "Tiger-Lily Talent Quest?" and raised and eyebrow.

James shrugged and said, "What can I say Lil's? I love you so I named the contest after you."

"We named it after you," chimed in Sirius. I looked at them and gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek and James a deep, long passionate kiss.

"Hey! Get a room!" yelled Remus with a grin on his face.

"Yeah Lil!" said Alice with a grin plastered onto her face.

We pulled away and I looked at Sirius as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Looks like someone's jealous!" said a girl named Michelle. Michelle has meduim length hair with layers and is around 5' 3''. She has deep hazel eyes, but not as gorgeous as James'. She is a new student that just transfered here from the Wizarding School in Salem in the United States.

"Shut up Michelle," mumbled Sirius, staring at his eggs as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Well, girls, I don't know about you, but I'm going back to the dorm to figure out what I'm doing for the Talent Quest. I mean, it is named after me, so I think I should perform in it.'' I stated, getting out of my seat at the table.

"You coming?" I asked.

Michelle and Alice looked at each other then back at me, then started to get up.

"Did you even have to ask?" they said . I smiled at them, then skipped out of the Great Hall with my two best friends at my side.

It was now around two in the afternoon, and I was frantically looking in my closet for something to wear to the talent quest.

"Argh!" I yelled, while throwing everything on the floor, "I can't find a single thing in this whole closet!!"

Michelled looked up from here Witch Weekly magazine and slid off her bed. She came to my side, with one hand on her hip and the other placed under her chin, in thinking position.

"Hmmmmmmmm......" was all she could say while seaching through my closet.

I fell on the floor and leaned my head against the wall.

"Hey Lily?" asked Alice.

"Yeah?" I said not moving while I said it.

"What are you planning on doing tonight anyway?" she asked as she sat right next to me on the floor.

I looked at here and gave her an evil smirk that said "I-know-something-you-don't-know".

"I'm not telling," I replied.

"What?!? Why?"

"Because......."I said shaking my head in a matter of factly way," it's a surprise." I said diligently.

Alice soon took a pillow and whipped it at my head, and said, "Lily, you sure are something else."

I picked up the pillow and threw it back at her and said, "Yeah, but you still love me," and gave her on of my goofy grins.

"Ah Ha!" yelled Michelle as she was pulling something out of my closet. I walked up to her and asked immediatly, "So.......what'd you find?"

Michelle soon turned and faced me and said, "This."

"Welcome one and all!" boomed Dumbledore.

"Now, this is a very special occasion I hope you all will be on your best behavior tonight, but I'm not saying you all can't have fun!"

Everyone smiled and looked at each other from their seats on the floor. As for me, I'm back stage, and as nervous as I'll ever be.

Alice and Michelle came up to me and patted me on the back in a reassuring way.

"Don't worry, Lily. We'll do fine." said Michelle and gave me a bright, flashy smile.

"Besides," chimed in Alice," If we you do do bad, we'll still love you."

Wow. Very reassuring.

"Thanks. I guess" I mumbled.

Dumbledore got off the stage and came up to us. With his eyes twinkling, he stated, "Good Luck girls. Don't be nervous. Just have fun," and with that, Dumbledore lighty walked away.

A third year Hufflepuff came up to us and said,"You three, up in 5 mintues. Get ready."

I gulped and went to put the finishing touches on my hair and make-up. I had my hair up in a messy pony-tail, with to pieces framing my face. I was wearing a gold and maroon tank top (to show Gryffindor spirt) and a pair of low-rise black capris that I never wore because my sister said I looked like a little prositiute in them. But whatever. I think they look and feel good. I had black jelly bracelets on my wrist and black eyeliner on my lower eyelashes.

Michelle was over in the corner, tuning her guitar. She was wearing a black and red mini-skirt, my not too short on. She had temporary red streaks in her hair and had straightened it. She also had blackwrist bands around her wrists and black eye-liner on. Not to mention a red cap-sleeve shirt that said, "Don't mess with me" on it. All the guys backstage we're already goggling over her, but she just smiled at them then turned and rolled her eyes.

Alice on the other hand had a pair of denim jeans that had metal studs all the way up her legs. She had a regular black t-shirt, but wearing 5 or 6 long necklaces to accessorize. She looked hot, but not in a slutty way, just the way Frank liked it. She also had silver bngle bracelets and temporary black streaks in her blonde short hair.

"Lily, Alice, Michelle. You're up." stated the Hufflepuff once more. Well........here it goes, and we went onto the stage.

Lily, Alice and Michelle all walk up onto the stage. Michelle on electric guitar, Lily on bass and Alice on drums. The girls all looked at each other and nodded. Alice raised her drumsticks and yelled, "1,2,3,3" and everone starts playing. (Lily and Michelle sings)

Storming through the party like my name was El ninio**(Lily)**  
When I'm handgun out drinking in the back of an El camino** (Michelle)**  
As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.**(Lily)**  
I trashed my own house party cause no body came.**(Michelle, shaking head up and down)**

**(The girls walk toward Alice and puts their heads to the microphone)**

I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school**(Michelle walking to other end of stage)**  
Never going, ever showing up when we had to.  
attention that we crave don't tell us to behave,  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age.

I don't want to waste my time **(All)**  
become another casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down.

Because you don't **(Lily walking up to the front of stage and starts jumping)**  
Know us at all we laugh when old people fall.  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small.  
Heavy metal and mullets it's how we were raised.  
Maiden and priest were the gods that we praised

Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and, **(Alice nodding her head)**  
Cutting people down is just a minor offence then,  
It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn.  
I'm sick of being told to wait my turn.

I don't want to waste my time **(All)**  
become another casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down.

Don't count on me, to let you know when.**(Alice, singing toward Lily)**  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again.**(Lily, singing to Michelle)**  
Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing.**(Michelle singing to crowd)**  
Don't count on me, cause I'm not listening. **(All singing toward crowd)**

Well I'm a no goodnick lower middle class brat, **(Lily and Michelle stomping and sliding on stage)**  
Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothing.  
You be standing on the corner talking all that kufuffin.  
But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffing.  
Then if the egg don't stain you'll be ringing off the hook,  
You're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book.  
I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion.  
The doctor said my mom should have had an abortion. 

I don't want to waste my time **(All)**  
become another casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down.

Waste my time with them **(Michelle)**  
Casualty of society.  
Waste my time again,  
Victim of your conformity  
And back down.

They all stop, out of breath and look at each other. The crowd goes wild from cheers to whistling to "You girls rock!". They walk off stage and the boys run up to them.

"Wow Lily, Michelle and Alice! You all did awesome!" stated James hugging Lily. Alice runs up to Frank and jumps in his arms and engulfs him in a big hug.

"Whos Michelle, I didn't know you knew how to play guitar," said Sirius, with a shock expression covering his face.

Michelle blushed and kicked at something on the ground,"Well, you learn something new everyday, now don't we?" she smiled and walked off to put her guitar somewhere.

"Well, now, let's see you guys perform," Lily said with a smirk.

James and Sirius shrugged and ran off. "I wonder where they went," stated Michelle as she made her way towards us.

"I dunno," said Lily,"Let's go get some water," and with that, Lily pulled the girls away toward the refreshment table.

Now it was Sirius and James's turn. Remus was doing his own song, and is now preparing for it. Sirius and James walks up to the stage. Sirius has an electric guitar in his hand and sits down on a stool. Then the music starts....

This is the song that reminds me of my trucker hat **(James sings and has hats floating all around him)**  
That I used to wear not to block out the sun  
With a john deere logo and a stain on the back **(James throws all the hats around and finds it and places it on his head.**  
From where you laid me out flat one look I was done

And all these things mean nothing to me**(Sirius sings and plays while getting up off the stool)**  
When I'm with you I've got everything  
I can walk and I can pee  
Even daddy would agree  
You and I were meant to be  
It's easy to see

I'll never go out of style on you **(both James and Sirius start singing and dancing around the stage)**  
And nothing really feels the way you do **(Sirius smirks at girls in audience)**  
Nothing in the world could ever make me look as good  
When you fit me like you do

This is the verse about the Parachute pants**(James appears in a pair of silver parachutes pants and sunglasses)**  
That I learned to break dance in and thought I was good  
So much for believing the fat guy doesn't win  
get the girl in the end I never thought that I could

And all these things mean nothing to me**(Sirius sings and hands the guitar off to James)**  
When I'm with you I've got everything  
I can walk and I can pee  
Even daddy would agree  
You and I were meant to be  
It's easy to see

I'll never go out of style on you**( Both sing while doing some weird dance)**  
And nothing really feels the way you do  
Nothing in the world could ever make me look as good  
When you fit me like you do

I'm not the perfect guy**(James sings, Sirius echoes)**  
a little slow but I've  
Got perfect timing with you  
Got perfect timing with you  
Take a look around  
Outside the in crowd  
There aint nothing we cant do

I'll never go out of style on you**(Both)**  
And nothing really feels the way you do  
Nothing in the world could ever make me look as good  
When you fit me like you do...... **(Sirius and James walks off stage as school cheers)**

"Now," started Dumbledore," Here is Remus Lupin singing a great hit from a muggle movie!"

**(Remus walks onto the stage with hands stuffed into pockets and looks up to the enchanted ceiling)**

Blue moon, you saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own**( places hand on heart, still ooking at the ceiling)**

Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a prayer for someone I really could care for** (shakes head and puts hands in praying position)**

And then suddenly appeared before me, the only one my arms could ever  
hold **(Walks over to wall and leans on it)**  
I heard somebody whisper 'please adore me'  
But when I looked, that moon had turned to gold - oh oh oh

Blue moon, now I'm no longer alone **(Gets out of position at wall and walks toward the back to the stage)**  
Without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own  
Without a love of my own **(opens curtain, looks back at crowd, and walks off stage)**

The crowd goes wild once more and Michelle comes out with her guitar.

**(starts playing and shaking head) **

**(stops and sings)**

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation that under the new media.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mindfuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.**(starts stomping and making way toward audience)**  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you.

**(Starts playing, then sings)**

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension. **(starts walking and sliding across stage)**  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information nation of hysteria.  
It's going out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension. **(sang getting louder, then softer)**  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you

Michelle stops and smiles to the crowd. They give her the biggest applause of them all, and Michelle does the "Rock on" sign with her hands and walks off stage.

"Now, we ate running out of time tonight, so I will make a half of the Talent Quest at the end of March. Now with all do respect, here are the Marauders singing"Take your Mama!" Yelled Dumbledore cheerfully.

**(Peter:drums, Remus:bass, Sirius and James: electric, and Frank:vocals)**

When you grow up **(Frank)**  
Livin' like a good boy oughta  
And your mama  
Takes a shine to her best son  
Something different   
All the girls they seem to like you  
Cause you're handsome   
Like to talk and a whole lot of fun

But now your girl's gone a missin' **(Remus)**  
And your house has got an empty bed   
The folks'll wonder 'bout the wedding  
They won't listen to a word you said

chorus  
Gonna take your mama out all night **(Frank, James,Sirius)**  
Yeah we'll show her what it's all about  
We'll get her jacked up on some cheap champagne  
We'll let the good times all roll out  
And if the music ain't good, well it's just too bad  
We're gonna sing along no matter what  
Because the dancers don't mind at the New Orleans  
If you tip 'em and they make a cut

Do it **(Frank)**  
Take your mama out all night  
So she'll have no doubt  
That we're doing oh the best we can  
We're gonna do it  
Take your mama out all night  
You can stay up late  
'cause baby you're a full grown man

It's a struggle **(James)**  
Livin' like a good boy oughta  
In the summer  
Watchin' all the girls pass by  
When your mama  
Heard the way that you'd been talking  
I tried to tell you  
That all she'd wanna do is cry

Now we end up takin' the long way home **(All)**  
Lookin' overdressed wearin' buckets of stale cologne   
It's so hard to see streets on a country road  
When your glasses in the garbage  
And your Continental's just got towed

The crowd goes wild once again, and they all bow and walk off stage.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here tonight, even if it was against your will," stated Dumbledore, looking at the grouchy Slytherins.

"Since tomarrow is Sunday, if you like, you can all stay here in the Great Hall and continue this party. Only, if no one spikes the punch, yes you Mr. Black." Sirius pouts,"and if you all have good behavior. Now have fun!" yelled Dumbledore, then the party started.

**So.......what did you guys think? On a scale from one to ten, grade this chapter. I hoped you all really liked it! This is the longest chapter I had ever had! Yay! 110 reviews! Wow! I love you all so much! Thanks a bunch! I hoped you all like the songs.........**

**Fat Lip-Sum 41**

**Trucker Hat-Bowling for Soup**

**Blue Moon-Grease**

**American Idiot-Green Day**

**Take your Mama-Scissor Sisters**

**Review! **

**-shortie522**


	24. Is this what I think it is

Anything but Ordinary

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Michelle.....and the plot.....

**Heylo Everyone! I'm really thankful for all my reviews that I have gotten. 114 and counting! I was really proud of the last chappie but not many people reviewed it which makes me sad. I guess you don't love me anymore. I'm very disappointed to all those really good stories are either ending or they haven't been updated. That makes me sad. I was re-reading my first chapters of this story and they suck. I can't believe you guys actually liked this. I gave no details what-so-ever and they were so short. I feel like I let you all down. I'm sorry. Well, now, let's start the story!**

**(Sirius's P.O.V)**

The party was awesome. We stayed up until the early morning dancing like there was no tomarrow. But, I just couldn't have fun. I saw Lily. Dancing with James. They looked so happy. Her eyes twinkling and full of laughter, smile that can bright up a thousand nights, and hair flowing around her body while she danced. I've never seen James this happy in years either. I can see something in his eyes, that I never realised until quite recently.

Love.

That's right. My old buddy James. The same James that we used to have ice cream cone fights with, play Quidditch in his backyard, and being the brother I always wanted. Ever since he laid eyes on Lily, there was always a spring in his step and a blush on his face whenever their eyes met. Being his best friend and all, I should be happy for him.

Shouldn't I?

He has fallen in love with the girl I want to have and to hold. Why always James? Why not me? James gets the girls, the brains and the perfect family. As for me, I only have my looks to thrive off, but you can't live with just that, now can I? Now, all I could do is just sit here and wait around until the perfect girl for me comes around. But, I have to wonder, how will I know when I find her?

"Sirius? What are you doing just sitting there? This is a party!" said a voice taking me out of my train of thought.

"Hmm?"

"Sirius, this is a party, and do you know what you do during a party?" asked Michelle with her hands on her hips.

I smirked and put down my butterbeer and stood up, "No Michelle, what do we DO during a party?"

She grabbed my hands and pulled me a few feet away from were I was once before, into a crowd in the middle of the Great Hall. She started to dance.

"This," she replied, and started dancing to the music. Swaying her hips side to side in perfect rhythm with the beat and motion of the song. Her shiny brown hair bouncing as she moved, and her perfect smile place across her face as she danced. My heart stopped beating for a moment while looking at her. She was truely beautiful.

"Sirius, don't just stand there with that goofy grin on your face. Let's dance!" stated Michelle, taking my hands into her own. It was the beginning to a slow song. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I started stepping on her feet, but all she did was giggle. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. I was loosing myself in them. Vibrant colors all swirled together. Green on the inside then going dark green, then a uniques shade of blue-green around the end. Her hair, full of so many browns. Dark brown, caramel brown, honey brown all mixed togeher. She smiled once more and whispered, "Sirius, the music stopped."

"Huh, what?" I gulped letting go of her.

'' The music stopped, but you just keep dancing like you were in a trance or something. Is something wrong?" she said with a worried look plastered on her face. I smiled at her and leaded her away from the bombarding third year Gryffindors.

"No, there's absolutely nothing wrong." I replied was we walked away from the mess of younger students. We walked over to the big window, over looking the night sky. She smiled dreamily as we saw the moon and the stars shining a most beautiful light. I looked at her and I had an idea.

"Come on Michelle," I whispered in her ear talking her out of her state of day-dreaming. I took her small hand in mine and lead her up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Why are we leaving? It's only...." started Michelle looking at the big clock on the third floor, " 10 o'clock. Why are we leaving so early?"

I glanced sideways at her and smiled, "You'll soon find out."

I ran into the common room and ran up the boys dormitory stairs, with Michelle close behind me.

"Ummm....Sirius? Why are we up here? Why aren't...." Michelle started.

"You'll find out in a minute," I interrupted.

"Aha! I found it!" I yelled victoriously. I grabbed my broom and pulled the curtains that comcealed a very large window. I muttered a spell and the window opened. I looked at Michelle, who still looked lost and said," Come here."

She walked over to me and I sat on the broom. I took her hand and pulled her up so I was holding onto her stomach, with her in front. We we're just talking off when she said, "Sirius.....I don't like flying. I'm gonna fall."

I looked down at her and saw that she had a nervous look on her face. She glanced up and I said, "Don't worry, I won't let you go," and squeezed a little harder around her waist, confirming what I said was true. She smiled at me and looked out onto the night sky once again.

We flew for a few minutes and then stopped around the lake.

"Oh Sirius, It's BEAUTIFUL!" She stated, jumping off my broom.

About three years ago, I found this place when I was flying to get my mind off things after my parents dosowned me. I kept flying and flying until I stopped when I found this. The perfect place. The moon was shining bright above us, casting a glow upon the ground below. The perfect place to see the stars twinkling the brightest they can twinkle. Flowers just starting to bloom and trees that were budding. I never showed this place to anyone. When I am ever upset or I too stressed, I come here to clear my head. One day, I would bring the person that seemed right for me here. Since around January, I thought this would be Lily. Thinking about Lily, there were no butterflies in my stomach or any reason or indication that my palms were all sweaty. It used to be, until tonight.

"Oh thanks so much Sirius!" yelled Michelle as she jumped on me and gave me a big hug. "Back home in Salem, the stars or the moon never looked this big or this beautiful.Thanks so much!" She gave me one last squeeze and sat down the in soft bushy grass, and I soon did the same.

Gazing out upon the lake made me think. Why is this all happening so fast? Why has Lily suddenly left my mind and Michelle soon replacing her? Why is this happening to me? Do I love this girl that's next to me? Now, that's a question I can't answer. I've known her for only two weeks. Is it possible to fall in love in two weeks? I'm not sure, but this feeling in myheart sure says "Yes" but my mind keeps telling me to wait.

"Sirius? Can I ask you a question?" asked Michelle. She had her knees brought all the way up to her chin and her flip-flps now laying the the grass next to her.

"You just did," I said.

"You know what I mean," She said giving me a playful push.

"Alright, alright. Shoot."

"Why me?" she asked, gazing upon the rhythmatic waves of the lake.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Why me? It's not like you bring all the girls you know out here. Do you?"

"Nope, you're the first," I replied.

"But, why? I mean, out of all the girls in this school, all those other girls that praise the ground you walk on, why'd you pick me?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Something about me bringing you here just felt right. I felt like I've known you all my life, not just two weeks. You're different than all those girls and that's what I like about you."

"Really, what's so different?"

"Umm....you're very easy to talk too and doesn't like me because of the way I look.....You're one of the only girls that I could have a smart conversation with.....you can play the guitar, very well I might add......and you're sincere and beautiful."

There were tears swelling up in her eyes. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," I said, bending down and giving her a light kiss on the lips. It was like an electric shock flowing through my body. Sonething I never felt before with any girl. Not even Lily. If this isn't love, then I don't know what is.

**So what's you all think? This is one of the first times I ever had a Sirius point of view in my story. I hope you all liked it. i think I did a good job portraying Sirius's emotions and such. This was also a perfect time to put Michelle into the fic. I know I brought Michelle up quickly, but you'll learn more about her next chapter. Speaking of chapters, sorry this one is so short. I didn't have much time to do this and I promise the next one will be much longer.**

**I'd just like to say, to make it clear, I put in new songs for my last chapter because I think some of the newer songs help match their personalities and so you all would actually know the songs. Plus, I really like those songs and I hoped you liked them too.**

**On another note, I know what you're thinking. How can Sirius think he's in love with one girl at one moment, then another at the next? We'll, Sirius will soon make one of his biggest decision's in his life and who will be in it. Sirius has hard to control emotions going haywire throughtout him and maybe one of them will take the best of him. Who knows what will happen next. I don't even know. I think what's in my head, then type it down. I never thought of any of these emotions that were in the chapter were going to happen. So....I hope you all liked and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, and don't forget to tell me if you liked it!**

**-shortie522**


	25. Sirius's thoughts

Anything but Ordinary

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot...and Michelle....

**Hey all! I can't believe all the reviews I have! 120! I feel so loved! sniff....I never imagined getting this many reviews for this story, especially since it's so bad. Especially the first chapters. I'm sorry if this chapter is so short for your liking but I'll try to make them longer. Now, ONWARD STORY!**

(Sirius P.O.V.)

Last night was one of the best nights of my life, even if it didn't include shagging. Everyone thinks that I don't care if a girl has feelings but that's not true. Lily has feelings. Michelle has feelings. I think I might love the girl.

"Hey Prongs?" I asked while laying on top of my four-poster bed, staring at the ceiling. James was just coming out of the bathroom with his cholthes from the night in his arms.

"Yeah, Pad?" he asked sitting on his bed, which was right next to mine.

"How do you know if you're in love?" I asked. Here we go. I bet he's going to do twenty-questions to me. I glanced over at him and saw him smirking.

"What?" I asked annoyingly.

"Sirius Black in love? Seriously? Sirius Orion Black, the playboy of Hogwarts? In Love? Am I dreaming?"

I took my pillow and hit him with it. "Shut up, Potter. So, back to the subject. How could you tell if you're in love?"

"First off," James started,"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Ummm....Michelle," I muttered.

"Michelle? The one that plays the electric guitar like a pro? That Michelle?"

"Yes......you still didn't answer my question," I stated.

"Oh yeah....well.....When I first started dating Lily, I started to get nervous around her and my hands got all sweaty even if we were just talking. Not to mention all the butterflies in my stomach. Then, I thought about what I liked most about her, like her laugh, smile, temper...." I laughed at that," but then, I realized, she was the one I wanted to spend my life with," finished James.

"Wow James. That was deep. Don't go girly on me now, ok?" I asked jokingly.

"Shut it Padfoot. I was just stating the facts is all," shrugged James, pulling out the Marauders Map and his invisiblity cloak.

"Wanna go down to the kitchens mate? Or maybe down to the Manor?" he asked.

I shrugged and got off my bed. "Sure, why not," and brushed off my cholthes.

We decided on going down to the manner, because I wasn't hungry and wasn't in the mood for seeing the house-elves. They remind me of Kreecher. The little git.

Jams said the password and we both walked into the manor. I loved this place. We ( Remus, Peter, Me and James) found it when we were looking around the castle when we were in second year. It was a mess. Very dusty, and gross. But, we fixed it up and this was where we learned to transform for Remus. A lot of memories in this place. No one knew about it. Good thing too.

"So Paddy, why don't we read some romance books so you'll figure out how to win that girls heart," joked James.

"Unlike you James, I don't need books to tell me what to do in front of a girl unlike someone I know," I said.

James grinned and said, "Who? Peter?"

"No you Prongs. Could you be anymore dense?" I asked.

"Ouch Sirius." said James in mock hurt.

"Speaking of Peter, where are Peter and Remus anyway?" I asked.

"Right behind you," I heard and jumped up.

"Jeez, don't do that Moony, Wormtail," I said clutching my heart.

"Fine fine," stated Remus as he plopped himself down in a red leather chair, followed by Peter, only in a gold one.

"Hey, guys.....umm....I have to go and um.......do homework.......yeah....Potions.....bugger that class....well......bye!" squeaked Peter and ran out of the room.

"What's up with him?" I asked, pointing to the door where Peter was once sitting.

"Dunno......" James said.

"It's really weird because we never had any Potions homework in that class," Remus stated.

"So......I'm getting tired.....I'm going back to the dorm....who's coming with?" I asked, getting up of the couch.

"Not me," replied Remus.

"Me either...I haven't talked to Moony in a while....see you later?" stated James.

"I'll take you up on that offer," I said and turned on my heel and walked out the door

(Lily's P.O.V)

"So then, twirled around on the floor, and I almost fell, but James caught me in his arms, then...." I started, then glanced at Michelle.

"Michelle? Hello? Anyone in there?" I asked waving a hand in front of her face. She immediately came out of her dream-like state.

"Yeah? What? Oh, hi Lily..." she said with a smile. Something's up, and I'm gonna find out sooner or later.

"Michelle? Where exactly did you GO and then turn up two hours later earlier tonight?" I asked.

''Oh.....if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul. Got it?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah yeah...got it....SO spill? Were you with a guy?"

"Yes."

"Do I know him?"

Yes."

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I said, getting annoyed.

"I"m getting to it, I'm getting to it." Michelle said.

"Ok, so I was in the Great hall right? Well, I was over by the food table and I saw you and James dancing and having such a great time, then I looked around and saw Sirius and he seemed like he was in a trance."

"Like you were just in?" I smirked.

"Yes...wait...no......Will you just let me finish?"

I nodded.

"So, I walked up to him and we started dancing, well, I was dancing, he was just starting at me like I was nuts or something so then I took his hands because it was a slow song, we danced, took me outside and showed me the most beautiful place out by the lake and he kissed me!" she squealed.

"He kissed you?" I asked.

"Yes! Isn't it great? He's the first guy that I actually felt a connection with when we were together. Yeah, I had my share of guys, but I like him the most. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah....awesome!" I said sarcastically, but she didn't seem to notice, but she just left. Michelle and Sirius? How can this happen? I thought Sirius liked me. He said that I was the one he wanted. Not Michelle, but me. Should I be jealous? No.......I shouldn't. I have James. He's the love of my life and always will be, but I hate too wonder, where does Sirius fit in at?

(Sirius P.O.V)

I got up extra early on Sunday and made my way down to breakfast. I couldn't wait until I could see Michelle. I was going down the Grand Staircase when I was stopped by my little brother Regulas.

The Deatheater.

Well.....soon to be....after he leaves Hogwarts that is.

"Hey Reggie! What do you want? To make fun of all the muggle-borns? Oh, wait. You already did." I said and pointed to a group of young Ravenclaws.

"That's not the point brother," he started. "Mother wanted me to give this to you." he snarled and pushed an envelope with the Black seal on the back.

"What are you still doing here? Go run off with our Deatheater friends. I don't have any need to see you today, or ever for that matter. Go!" I yelled. He sneered, then sulked off toward the Great Hall.

I looked at the envelope and stuffed it into my back pocket. I'll read it later. I walked into the Hall and saw Michelle sitting down eating her eggs. I smiled and walked toward her. I sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning," I said, and started to pile food onto my plate.

"Morning back," she said with a smile. She looked great this morning. I love the weekends because you could wear anything you want. She was wearing a black and white layered t-shirt, long guitar earrings,a pair of light blue denim jeans with a black studded belt and a pair of white flip-flops. She had such a different style then all the other girls here, and I liked it.

"What's new with you?" I asked.

"Nothing much, you?" she replied, putting her brown highlighted lokcs into a high ponytail.

"Just a run-in with my brother. Little git." I stated and looked around. I saw a bunch of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and a select few Slytherins staring at Michelle. I know that look. That's my look. I put my arm around her waist and smirked at all the others. They got the idea and pouted into their breakfast.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," I said.

"What are you doing later?" I asked.

"Nothing, why?" she asked.

"Meet me in the astronomy tower at 8 tonight." I said and kissed her gently. " I got to go."

"Bye" she said back happily.

I walked up to the manor and sat down on a chair. I took the letter out of my back pocket and read it. It said...

_**Sirius,**_

_**I would like to have the pleasure to tell you that you've been disowned. Your name is off the family tree and all your belongings are being sent to Hogwarts. Never come back. You are a tratior to the house of Black and I hope that the guilt of betraying your family will leave with you throughout your life. Or whatever is left of it.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Orion and Pylineaus Black.**_

I took the letter and crumpled it into a ball. I threw it at the wall. It wasn't like I wasn't expecting it, but it still hurts. My parents hate me, and I don't have a place to live during the summer. Why me? I glanced around and saw the manor's grand piano. I seat down on the piano and played. I used to take lessons from Andromeda, but I haven't seen here in a long time because she was disowned as well. I played all my troubles away, and if there was no tomarrow, but I couldn't help but think. What am I going to do?

**Hello! I hoped you all liked this chapter. Rate it from one to 10, and tell me what I should do next in the story. I love suggestions and I want to make this story so that you all like it. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. blows kisses. I'll try to update soon!**

**-shortie522**


	26. Girls Night

Anything but Ordinary

Disclaimer- Things instory do not belong the KrazieKim522...

**Hello once again! Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy lately and I found a website that I could spend a lot of time on besides this one, so here I am. I've been getting reviews, but not as many as I did before and that makes me sad and disappointed. But all you faithful ones out there, I LOVE YOU! Now, on with the story! I feel so bad! begs for forgiveness **

( Lily's P.O.V)

What is up with Sirius? He hasn't been himself lately. He seems if the only person in the world that matters is Michelle. I mean, I have nothing against the girl, she's a nice person in all, but I thought Sirius loved ME. Yes ME, not Michelle, just ME. Sure, I have great friends, family and James, but I also had Sirius. I know, I sound so conceited but that's how I feel. I hate seeing Sirius with Michelle always at his side. It bugs me that Sirius just gave up on me without a fight. James would put a big fight up for me if some other guy came along, but obviously, not Sirius.

"Hey Lily!" said a voice from behind me. It was Michelle.

"Wow, you're finally alone," I snorted as I picked up my book.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snarled and sat down.

"Oh, nothing," I said and put the book down, "So, do you want to have girls night out tonight?"

Immediatly, I noticed Michelles face light up.

"Of course!" she said, "What is on the agenda for tonight?"

"Hmmm...I was thinking about you, me and Alice go to a party down in Hogsmede. Sound good?" I asked.

"Definiatly, what time?" she asked excitedly.

"Late. But with no guys. Just us, " I explained.

"Awesome. Sounds great. How about 9ish?" Michelle asked.

I put my book down and smiled at her. "It's a date."

"Okay, see ya then," she said returing the smile. She got up from her chair, gave me a little wave, and left.

Lily's P.O.V Next morning...

I wake up from my dreamless sleep, hoping that the previous night was all a dream. I glance over at Michelles bed.

Empty.

Still made from the morning last.

Still the same.

I wish I had never suggested that party. It was one of the worst nights in my entire life.

Previous Night Lily's P.O.V.

I glance at my watch, seeing if it was almost time for the party. Only 10 more minutes. I put on my peasent skirt that has a unique design and a layered gold top. I hear the bangles of my gold metal bracelets as my arms meet my sides. I have my hair in a high ponytail with a gold barette for elegance. I sit down on the concrete bench outside of the grounds and swing my legs to give me something to do. I hear the big doors behind me swing and close. I turn around hoping it was not a professor. Thank goodness.

I see Michelle and Alice having a conversation and I give them a relieved smile.

"Thank Merlin,it was you. If i was caught.." I started. Michelle put a comforting arm around me and stated,

"Lily m'dear. You're missing the concept. Since you WEREN'T caught, it doesn't matter. If you were, just say you got lost on the way to the Hospitial Wing."

"Outside?" I question.

"Hey, it always worked for me.." Michelle stated with a shrug.

I glance over at Alice laughing. I roll my eyes, but then join in on the laughter. I go between them and link arms.

"Can we PLEASE go now?" I whined.

Alice pats my head," Yes now we go..."

Same night, Hogsmede

This night is going great. I finally settled my differances with Michelle, even though she didn't know we had the differances in the first place. Yet, when I think about her and Sirius, I get a pang of jealousy in the middle of my chest. I shrug it off and drink my butterbeer.

I glance over at Michelle, dancing with Alice and laughing. They both look great tonight. Michelle is in a really cute pair of torn and painted jeans and a long shirt that looks as if its a dress. It's off-the-sleeve sky blue shirt with a guitar on the front. Large hoop, silver earrings swinging back and forth along with her hair.

I laugh as I see Alice, trying to dance. She's in a pair of khaki capris and a layered purple t-shirt. Not to mention mathing earrings and necklace. I get up and tackle Michelle from behind.

"Having fun?" I laugh.

"Heck yes!" she exclaimed.

"This one is better than muggle television!" Michelle stated pointing at Alice.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled over the music.

"I'm glad you did! When we get back to school, I'm giving you dancing lessons!" Michelle exclaimed.

I laugh then suddenly get a chill. I look around, seeing if there was an open window or something around. I shake it off and sit down.

I have a feeling. And a bad one in fact. Michelle and Alice walk over and sit down next to me. Just as Alice was about to say something, we hear a loud crash.

Sreaming erupts from all directions. People running. People shooting others with their wands. All in black cloaks.

Death Eaters.

I look around for Alice and Michelle, but they must have gotten lost in all the havoc. I pull out my wand and send spells to the nearest death eaters around me.

I see one going for the door. I immediately run over to it. I see a girl in his arms.

Michelle.

"LET HER GO NOW!" I scream, holding my wand in both hands.

It turns around and Michelles face is so pale, like she got hit with a spell. A very life threating one.

"Or what? You shooting a spell at me?" It snarles.

I say nothing in response but send the leg locking curse at him. He dodges it and glares at me.

"You honestly think I'll be down with a silly, worthless little curse?"

I shake my head and continue to shoot with tears filling up my eyes. I wipe them away, and before I know it, all the death eaters vanish.

And Michelle is gone.

I collapse on the floor and start sobbing.

Why couldn't it be me? Why?

I hear all these people talking behind me. Blurs of people. I can't leave. I just keep waiting, hoping for Michelle to come through those doors and wave. It's been about an hour and still nothing. I feel Alice hugging me and telling me it's gonna be alright. it's my fault that she is gone. I have to be alert for Michelle.

"Lily, you need to go back to the castle. You need sleep." I hear Dumbledore tell me from behind.

I shake my head in response, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Lily, come on. We should leave." stated Alice quietly.

I look at her and give up. Dumbledore pushes us out of the scene of the incident and next thing I knew I was back at Hogwarts. I pull the covers over my head and grieve, and cry myself to sleep.

Same morning...

Its all so complicated. I keep wondering, wishing she'll come back unharmed. I stare out my window and think for what seems like eternity. I was startled out of my focus when someone knocked on the dormitory door. I walk out and see James standing in front of me.

He gives me a weak smile and grabs my hand.

"Come on Tiger-Lily, lets go get some breakfast," he asks.

I stare at the ground, "I'm not hungry."

"But you gotta eat. Its not healthy." he warns.

"I thought you were my boyfriend, not my mother." I snarl.

James backs away. "I'm sorry. Just come down with me."

I keep staring at the floor.

"Lily? Please?'', pushing my chin up to look him in the eyes.

''Fine, but I'm not hungry." I say.

He gives me a smile." Good."

We walk down to the Great Hall and seat ourselves down at the table. I look around, and lay my head on my hands.

I look up and see Sirius bursting through the doors. He looks worried. He seats himself down across from me and asks," Lily, where is Michelle?"

I look into his eyes and put my hand over his.

"Sirius, something bad happened last night." I start. I see his eyes buldge out waiting for me to go on.

"What happened? Tell me now!" he demanded.

I tried to get the words out of my mouth but they won't come out.

"Lily? Tell me!" Sirius yelled once more.

"Michelle was...was..."

"Was what!"

"She was...kidnapped...and I couldn't help her." I look in his eyes waiting for a reply.

Silence.

Total and complete silence.

"No...no..." he starts. James put a arm on Sirius, but he pushed it away.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me! I'm gonna find Michelle..." he stated.

And with that, Sirius ran out of the Great Hall before anyone could stop him.

**There. Finally. Its been one heck of a long time since I updated and here it is. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know what y'all are thinking. Why does she keep seeming as if Michelle had died?**

**Well...you'll find the answer in the next chapter!**

**Love always, **

**KrazieKim522**

**P.S. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! BUT, I WON'T REVIEW UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPPIE. iF I DON'T, THIS WILL BE THE LAST YOU'LL SEE IN WHILE. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME CONFIDENCE!**


End file.
